Dreams
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is my take on a Harry goes to the past in the hope he can prevent deaths. No bashing. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter one

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eating his breakfast. But he was also staring at a specific girl at the Hufflepuff table. They both grinned before they resumed eating. They had seen Albus Dumbledore when he first entered the great hall, and they could tell that he didn't have a very peaceful sleep.

Part of their plan was for Dumbledore to realise that even though he was powerful, he wasn't always right. Being such a powerful wizard, one that had the respect and admiration of almost the entire wizarding population didn't stop the old man from making mistakes. And because he was such a powerful wizard, usually when he made a mistake it caused a lot of problems, or it caused the death of someone innocent. His biggest mistake was his belief that everyone deserves a second chance, but also that all children could be taught right from wrong.

Harry had seen firsthand just what children could be like when taught wrong by the adults around them. He had seen it with Dudley, his parent's would reward him whenever their precious Duddykins would hurt Harry or got him in trouble which gave Vernon a chance to punish his freak of a nephew. When Harry began at Hogwarts, he had seen it again, with Draco Malfoy and many of the other Slytherin students. Because of Severus Snape, those students would cause heartache, pain and suffering to others, yet Severus Snape made sure the guilty ones were never punished. The ones that were punished were the victims. Now those trouble makers had the belief that no matter what they do, nothing would ever happen to them.

When Harry and Megan had first began to tell each other about their experiences at Hogwarts, at the hands of people like Snape and Malfoy. They knew if only the headmaster had been harder on those people then things could have turned out differently.

When Harry and Megan found out that they could return to the past, they had hope they could change things. One of the first ideas they had was to work on Albus Dumbledore so he would know that if he didn't change his ways, then the world as they knew it would be no more, and he would be partially responsible for the deaths of millions. Albus might not have caused their deaths, or torture those people by his own hand. But by being the way he was and his belief that he knew what was best, lead to Lord Voldemort returning and taking over the world.

Now they had returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Megan had begun to plant their own memories into Albus Dumbledore's mind. Every night he would believe he was dreaming, the dreams of the torture and death of thousands. He would see what Harry and Megan had seen and been through when Voldemort had taken over. He would see children being tortured. He would see every student who was against Voldemort either killed outright or tortured. Girls were given to death eaters for their sexual pleasure, until their bodies gave out. Boys were usually used so the junior death eaters could practice their curses. If any of the death eaters were gay, then they would pick a few boys for their own sexual pleasure. Hogwarts became a school of torture and death. Even the teachers had suffered before they died. Even though Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place on earth, death eaters were able to get into the school at any time. The wards around Hogwarts did not stop anyone with a dark mark from entering the castle, but neither did Albus Dumbledore stop these people from entering Hogwarts.

Harry and Megan had seen their friends tortured and killed. Some were quick, most weren't, they suffered hours and sometimes days of torture before the death eaters grew tired of them and killed them. These were the memories that Albus Dumbledore would dream of every night.

So as Harry and Megan watched the headmaster after his first nightmare, they could tell it was already affecting the old man. They were not sure how long they would have to keep giving Dumbledore these visions before he made the changes necessary to stop what was to come. But they just hoped the first change would be within the next few weeks, before the triwizard tournament began. They wanted it cancelled, but if it hadn't been cancelled before the first name came out of the goblet of fire, then it would be too late. If that happened they just hoped Dumbledore could stop Harry's name from coming out of the goblet of fire. Things might have begun to turn against the light when the death eaters lied by saying they were under the imperius curse when Voldemort first disappeared. But it was when Harry became the fourth champion that caused the ripple effect which would have Lord Voldemort return to rule the world.

When Harry and Megan first spoke about what year they should returned, they first thought about returning before Harry's parents were killed and Megan's parent's went missing. If they returned then they believed they could stop a lot of deaths but also stop Voldemort and his death eaters. But in the end they realised that with only the two of them, and they would be in their baby's bodies, just like they were now in their fourteen year old bodies. There was also the fact they could not trust the truth with anyone else. They also knew things could change, Harry could die with his parent's, and Megan could disappear with her parent's. They didn't believe they would be successful, so they decided to return when they were students at Hogwarts. Many of the problems were caused from the time they both went to Hogwarts. Again, after a lot of talk and ideas, they decided to return at the start of the summer holidays, before fourth year. They worked it to spend almost all the time together, until Harry had to leave with the Weasley's.

One problem they had to get Dumbledore to change was to allow Harry more freedom. Albus Dumbledore explained to Harry in his sixth year that it would be love that could destroy Voldemort. What Albus didn't realise was that no one could force Harry to love, but also since he was treated terribly from the time his parent's died, he had never felt love from anyone which made him wary of caring for anyone. Harry being forced to return to the Dursley's each summer, and only being allowed to stay with the Weasley family, it didn't help Harry learn to love. Also because of the way he was raised, he could never trust anyone, so again without trust he could never get close enough to anyone to learn to love. For Harry to trust, he would need to get to know the person, and that takes time.

Harry admitted to Megan that he really liked the Weasley family, and he knew that Ginny had a crush on him but he could never think of Ginny as anything other than Ron's sister. She was not his type, not just in looks, but he just could tell that she would be a lot like her mother who ruled the family. Ginny loved to hex when she was angry, she also yelled a lot. Harry hated it when anyone yelled, he had enough of the Dursley's always yelling, usually at him and for no reason. He would never put up with it from a girlfriend, or wife.

This was part of Megan's plan, to make Albus Dumbledore realise that isolating Harry with magic hating muggles, and only allowing Harry to spend time with the Weasley's, meant that Harry would never feel love for anyone let alone want to love anyone.

It took a year before Megan was able to push past Harry's barriers before they finally got together. It took another year before Megan heard the truth about Harry's life. When they discovered a tunnel leading to the department of mysteries, it was then they began to put their plans together. They knew if they succeeded in returning to the past, they would have to get Albus Dumbledore to see that Harry needed to spend time with others, and have the freedom that normal teenagers had. If it worked then Harry and Megan could show their feelings and spend a lot more time together.

It had only been a few weeks since they returned, and it had been difficult on Harry and Megan. First they were separated and because Harry was stuck at the Burrow with the Weasley's, he couldn't sneak away. Megan was able to get away from her great aunt who had taken her in when her parent's disappeared. Her great aunt was extremely old, and even though she was still an extremely powerful witch, she was always asleep early.

Meagan would use one of the invisibility cloaks that she had found when searching the department of mysteries to sneak onto the grounds of the Burrow. Harry would use his normal excuse of wanting to be alone so they could spend some time together. Harry would spend a couple of hours with his girlfriend before heading back to the house. But he would sneak out again after everyone had gone to sleep so he could spend some time with Megan. That time would be spent wrapped in each other's arms, making love and talking about their plans.

They found out the moment they returned to the passed that the ministry would not pick up their magic. They found that information in the department of mysteries. The ministry could track an underage witches or wizards magic because of their wands, which would break when the person turned seventeen. Since they were really twenty four years old, it seems when their wands lost the trace, it remained that way when they returned. So as they lay together on their conjured bed, hiding under their two invisibility cloaks, they sent the alarm charm on their wands to wake them in a few hours. Harry couldn't stay missing all night, but he knew if Ron was going to wake it wouldn't be until four or five in the morning, and that was only because he would need to use the toilet.

Even though Harry had been heartbroken when his friends had been tortured before being killed. When he returned to the passed, he realised that Hermione and Ron were a bit suffocating. They hardly let Harry out of their sight, and when he would want some time alone, they always wanted to know why and where he would be. It only took to the second night back at Hogwarts for Harry to tell his friends to butt out of his life, that everyone deserves some privacy. So what he was doing and where he was going was none of their business. Luckily for Harry the twins happened to have heard everything and they sided with Harry. They told Hermione and Ron that Harry was an individual and just like everyone else, wanted time alone. They did get a bit crude by saying that Harry might have wanted to wank or had some girl that was going to do it for him. Ron's ears went red before he ran up to the boys dorm rooms to get away from his brothers. Hermione blushed beet red, spluttered a lot, but it gave Harry time to sneak out.

Harry saluted the twins before slipping through the portrait hole. He had told the twins the following day that they were spot on. He had a girl, secret for now, and she was definitely up to having some fun in a broom cupboard or a deserted old classroom. The twins realised why Harry was keeping this girl a secret. Ginny was one of the reason, apart from her being upset and maybe heartbroken, it could cause problems for Harry when he was with the Weasley's. It wouldn't matter whether they were at Hogwarts or the Burrow, it would be tense. So Harry having a secret girlfriend kept the peace, for now. The other reason was Harry's girl wouldn't get any peace. Being the-boy-who-lived, many still wanted to know about him and his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry waited for a few minutes after Megan left the great hall before he stood up ready to meet up with her in the room of requirement.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked.

Harry turned and stared down at Hermione, 'I shouldn't need to answer that as it's my life, but do you really want me to tell you?'

'Um, no, sorry,' Hermione blushed as she looked back down at her breakfast.

'I'll see you in about an hour,' Harry sighed before he left the great hall. He really cared about his friends, but they had to learn that it was Harry's right to keep things to himself.

When Harry got to the fifth floor, he slipped his cloak on when he knew he was completely alone, then made his way to the seventh floor. He slipped inside the room of requirement, saw Megan sitting on the sofa, so he shut the door, which would disappear from the seventh floor corridor.

'He looked terrible,' Megan said.

'Yes, he did, which we knew he would,' Harry sat next to Megan and gathered her into his arms.

'Low long do you think this will take?'

'I wish I could say, we just have to keep showing him what will happen if things don't change.'

'When will we add the memory of Sally-Anne?'

'Let's give it another week of memories of what Hogwarts was becoming before we add the memory of when we found out about Sally.'

'When I first told you that Sally just disappeared, I never thought we would find out the truth about what happened to her.'

'It was just luck that one of the death eaters we caught was the one that killed her. After seeing into his mind of what he did to that young girl, I remembered the times when he would be here at the castle, bullying people, playing quidditch, or sitting at the Slytherin table. Those memories just make me want to kill him more. I want him to suffer like how he made Sally suffer.'

'We've done things that would make most people sick, but we had to do what we could to survive, Harry. Even though I wished we could have come back earlier, not just to save our parent's also to save Sally, but we know this was the best time.'

'It is, if we came back earlier than Dumbledore and others would just slip back to how they are now. But we would have been younger and it would have been harder to keep our secret. By showing the old man the memories of how bad it's going to get from this year on will hopefully shock Dumbledore enough that he makes the changes necessary. When we found the information on the Hogwarts wards I was so shocked that a lot of my trouble could have been prevented if he just activated those wards.'

'I know sweetheart. The troll which nearly killed Hermione should never have been able to get into the castle. If the wards were active then they should have picked up the diary the moment Ginny stepped into the castle. And it goes on and on.'

'It does. Let me ask you something. He might begin to make changes, but he also could take his time. Will we do what we can no matter what it is to stop some of those that helped kill thousands of people?'

'Yes, we have to Harry or we will have to return again. I really don't want to experience that sensation again. I always knew magical travel was uncomfortable, but time travel to years in the past is the worst.'

'We were both sick for days afterwards, and it took us another few days before we got our strength back. Alright, we give him a week to see if he activates the wards, or works it so that greasy bastard can stay but others with the dark mark can't.'

'He needs to go to Harry. We know the truth about him and we know the old man will never believe that Snape is playing him.'

Harry sighed, 'You're right, he does need to be dealt with. I still can't believe he trusts Snape, so he will be one of the first, Flint and Crouch next. We have to wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend to get the rat so we can deal with the most dangerous. Have you been able to find anything on how Godric Gryffindor changed his patronus?'

'Not yet, but we've only been back a week. We know the book is here, somewhere, we just need to find the secret shelf.'

'I get why someone enchanted that shelf to keep those books hidden, some of the spells in them would be used to hurt people, and our world. But there has to be a way for good people to read them and use the spells to help, not hurt. Magic can do so much.'

'It can but it's not infallible. It does have its limitations, especially for the averaged powered witch and wizard. Someone with your power may be able to do things that others could only dream about, but you still need to learn how to invent a spell to work how you want it to.'

'Yeah, we've seen what my mistakes can do. I won't risk you getting hurt again love.'

'Stop feeling guilty Harry, it was an accident and I wasn't that bad. Just a few cuts and bruises.'

'It could have been worse. I should have worked it so you were behind something more than just a basic shield.'

'Let's forget about that, it was years ago. This room will help when you want to experiment.'

'It will, and I'll be able to ask it to protect you with more than a shield charm,' Harry kissed Megan on the head, 'Okay, so another week of memories. Another two weeks before the first Hogsmeade weekend, which will lead to the rat and hopefully Sirius' freedom. If that goes well, which it should, and if he hasn't done anything about the wards we'll show him just how wrong he is when we expose Crouch. I really wish I could have seen Sirius before returning here.'

'You will, in two weeks. You'll be introducing your wife/girlfriend to your godfather.'

'Even though we were legally married, in our other life, I hate having to wait another two years before we can do it again where everyone will know its legal, here in the magical world and the muggle world. You would think things like marrying someone would be recognised in both worlds.'

'We're lucky it's not sweetheart or someone would find out the truth.'

'Someone like Skeeter,' Harry sighed, 'If anyone could dig up that type of information it would be her. She might not have much to do with the muggle world but she does have contacts there who get her to the information. Whatever Dumbledore did to the wards around Privet drive stopped anyone from this world from finding the place. I know those wards will fall once Dumbledore realises the truth, and that I need to be away from them. But I can't feel guilty if anything happens to them when the wards fall.'

'You shouldn't feel guilty. They were supposed to care for you, they didn't. Either way they will be dealt with, one way or another. So onto another subject. I finally got to speak with Susan about her aunt. I made sure I sounded casual. She explained a bit about the auror department then she brought up how her aunt is the head of the department of magical law enforcement. From the way it sounded, Amelia Bones is nothing like Fudge, Umbridge or any of those other idiots at the ministry. She's tough, but fair and she doesn't care about blood status.'

'Good, that's the type of person we need. Alright, a week then we give him some of our worst memories.'

'We also need to deal with those few Slytherin's, and Snape,' Megan pulled the time turner from under her robes, 'This little beauty will protect us.'

'It will, I will be with McGonagall, or Dumbledore if I can arrange it, otherwise Flitwick. You will be with Sprout or Pomfrey.'

'I still believe you should be with McGonagall. The excuse that you want to know all you can about animagus will make it less suspicious. It might have taken you a while sweetheart, but you learned to lie convincingly. You can make her believe you just want to study up on it until you're older. And if it's needed we found the spell that stops anyone finding out we're animagus, so you'll be safe.'

'Alright, I'll make sure it's McGonagall. If things don't change we know where McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey will be when we need witnesses.'

'You know we can't stay much longer. It will make Hermione more determined to find out where you keep disappearing too.'

'I know, but it's so hard to be separated from you. I find it really difficult to sleep without you after having you in my arms for years.'

'We'll get to sneak in here of a night soon enough. We can't have you acting to differently too soon. You're already disappearing which is already making your friends suspicious. Next week you will be seen speaking with me, Susan and Hannah. Hopefully it won't take long before we can expand the group to include Daphne and Tracy.'

'Those girls suffered, and I still find it hard to believe that Astoria Greengrass helped her husband torture her sister.'

'Not all people care about their family, they like power and what it can give them.'

'True. But I meant to mention this before. When I was heading this way, I know someone was following me. I slipped the cloak on the moment I got to the fifth floor. I would have used the map to see who it was but I was anxious to spend some time with you.'

'Since I also have a map, I should watch it when I know we're about to meet up.'

'That would help, but it also could be innocent. If it happens to be the same person over the next few times, then we'll know. I just hope it isn't the ferret. I really don't want to deal with him until we have to. But I also don't want anyone suspicious if I can't hold back and curse the bastard.'

'I don't think it's him, he hasn't really been watching you. We know he will, he always does.'

'Yeah, he does. Can we conjure a bed before we go?'

Megan chucked, but before she could conjure a bed for them to use, one appeared, one that looked like the one they had been using during their last year in hiding. They had found the Potter's old home, Harry's grandparent's home. At first they believed it was partially destroyed manor. Getting past the enchantments showed them it was a beautiful home that had been sitting abandoned for more than twenty five years.

Harry did wonder why his parents hadn't moved into the manor, they stayed living in the cottage in the town of Godric's Hollow. The manor was on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, it was called Crescent Fields and Harry thought it was the perfect name for the house and property. Harry did some checking, when he could sneak around without being seen. He did learn that everything that the Potters owned was now his. His grandparent's left everything to their son, James, and he in turn left everything to Harry. They never did find out what type of enchantments there were, just that it gave them a place to live and one that kept them safe. Now they were back in this time, Harry planned to visit the place and if things went the way he hoped then he will be living there with Sirius, and hopefully it won't be long before Sirius is free.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Albus Dumbledore woke up screaming. He had seen many horrors in his long life, but what he was seeing in his dreams were more horrible than he could imagine. In one of his dreams he had been told by a beautiful angelic voice that he was given this glimpse of the future in the hope he could prevent it, and only if he acted now did he have any chance of changing the future and preventing the horrors that were coming.

Albus knew there were real seers, even if Sybil made up her predictions most of the time. Her great grandmother was a true seer, and Albus was curious if Cassandra Trelawney was the one giving him this glimpse. Albus had a lot of thinking to do, but he also had to watch and see if the people in the dreams that were torturing and killing could be convinced that the road they were travelling could be changed.

Harry was sitting in the common room thinking about some of his, and Megan's plans. He had woken early and instead of trying to go back to sleep he would use this time to go over everything while it was quiet.

'Harry.'

'Morning Hermione, you're up early.'

'Good morning, but I usually do wake early. I stay in the dorm room, reading until it gets closer to breakfast,' Hermione hesitated then sat beside Harry, 'Are you angry with me?'

'No, I just want you to realise that I would like a little privacy and a bit of space. I care for you Hermione, you are a great friend, but you can get suffocating at times. Everyone deserves their own space and to keep things to themselves. Also, you know what my life has been like with the Dursley's, it sort of made me who I am, a person that keeps his feelings to himself.'

'I agree with you Harry, I just didn't realise I was pushing too much where it could cause me to lose my best friend.'

'We'll always be friends Hermione, you just need to stop always asking where I'm going and what I'm doing,' Harry stared at his bushy haired friend, 'Alright, I have a girlfriend, we want to keep it secret for now. You know what will happen when it's known, she won't get any peace and our lives will be splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. We also know there are girls inside Hogwarts that would like to get the-boy-who-lived. I know you would keep it a secret but accidents happen so we'd rather not have anyone know, just yet.'

'Alright, I get that everyone will want to have a say on who you're dating since you are the-boy-who-lived. But you know I can keep a secret, I did with the time turner last year.'

'I know, I also know you've become close to Ginny. How would you feel knowing you're keeping this secret from your friend when she fancies me? Wouldn't you feel guilty keeping this from her?'

Hermione sagged, 'Yes, I would. She keeps asking me if I believe you will notice her, as a girl and not as Ron's little sister.'

'I know she's a girl, a very pretty girl, but one I am not interested in. There are a few reasons why I would never be attracted to Ginny. My girl is everything I want, she's perfect for me.'

'Than I'm glad you've found someone right for you. But can you tell me why Ginny isn't the right girl for you?'

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'Alright, if my parent's lived then I'm sure I would have brothers and sisters, or at least one sibling.'

'Yes, I'm sure you would have.'

'Right, so if I had, say a sister, there is a good possibility that she may have had my mother's hair and not my father's hair.'

'True, she could have had auburn hair.'

'It's still red Hermione, even if it's different from the Weasley red. When I look at Ginny I see what my little sister might have been like. I think it would be wrong if I had any type of romantic feelings for her because of that.'

'Oh, I never thought of that, but you're right. You probably look at all the girls with red hair and think the same thing.'

'I do, like Susan Bones. Her hair is lighter than the Weasley's, but I still see what a little sister with red hair could have looked like.'

'Do you see the same when you see a woman with red hair?'

'I did, at first, with Mrs Weasley. But after I began to hear what my mother was like I realised how completely different they were. Sirius said that my mother was more carefree, but brilliant. She had a temper, which is where I get it from, but instead of yelling or hexing, she would work on plans to get back at the person who made her angry. And you could never tell when she was angry. The pictures Hagrid gave me at the end of our first year, it gave me my first glimpse of what they looked like. But it was the mirror of erised that showed me just how beautiful my mother was. I'm sure Mrs Weasley was beautiful when she was younger, and I know after having seven kids that she doesn't have time to really look after herself, not like she would have years ago. But they are complete opposites. She yells, which I hate,' Harry shuddered, 'She's overprotective and tries to stop her kids from experience life, which helps them grow up. It's why Ron is so immature, his mother smothers him too much. I know I had to grow up faster than normal, but Ron is behind us in that way by at least one to two years.'

'You're right, he is, and yes, his mother is the cause of it. Is there any other reasons you would never look at Ginny?'

'Her temper, if we were together and she acted like we've seen her act, I would break it off there and then. Also, you know why I hate it when people yell. Ginny has a habit of yelling, like her mother. Another reason is that Ron and Ginny both have the same flaw, they talk before they think. Not all the time, but they do and again if she said something I didn't like it would be over straight away.'

'Ginny is a lot like her mother, just not in looks. She does have a lot of boys beginning to take an interest. Maybe I can point this out to her which might turn her sights to them instead of you.'

'It couldn't hurt, and it might just help her out in the end.'

'Alright, I'll talk to her. But Harry, there is something that has me curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'Ask then I'll decide.'

'When Mrs Weasley asked for you key to get your school supplies while we were at the quidditch world cup. Why did you sneak away a couple of days later to buy your things when you could have come with us, if we went?'

'For one, would you give your bank card to someone else that wasn't your parent's?'

Hermione sighed, 'No, I wouldn't, and I haven't ever given my card to anyone.'

Harry nodded, 'And two, I want to buy my own clothes, even robes. I know the Weasley family don't have a lot and I know Mrs Weasley tries to get the best she can for her family, without spending too much. I was worried that she might decide to buy me second hand robes like she does with Ron. I've spent most of my life in Dudley's second hand clothes. I can finally buy my own clothes and I'm beginning to see what style of clothes I like. Mrs. Weasley would not think of what I like, she would buy what she thought was best.'

'You have good taste, unless your girlfriend helped you out.'

Harry chuckled, 'She did, at first which helped me learn what style I like. She helped take my measurements so I could owl order clothes, if I want. She's the reason I got contact lenses. Not because she wanted me to get rid of my glasses. Every time we snogged my glasses got in the way and it began to really annoy me. But one time we got carried away and we just jumped at each other, and her face hit my glasses, which ended up causing a bruise just under her eye.'

'I never thought of that before. But kissing someone would be a little awkward with glasses.'

'If you're thinking about it then you know how to move your head so the glasses don't get in the way. But I'm sure you know just like I do that things can get carried away in the heat of the moment,' Hermione blushed making Harry laugh, 'Maybe this year you will find that out, for real instead of in your dreams.'

'Harry Potter,' Hermione scolded giving him a punch on the arm making Harry laugh louder, and Hermione huff, 'I'm way to busy to worry about boys. Besides, most boys in this place only want the girls who have bodies like Lavender, and Susan.'

'They will learn that just because a girl has big boobs doesn't mean she'll put out or be the girl for them. Sooner or later a boy will see you, Hermione. You are very pretty, I noticed you becoming more beautiful as you get older. You showed me a picture of your mother and you do look like her and she is beautiful. One day these boys will see not only the bookish Hermione Granger, but the beautiful woman she is becoming.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione flung her arms around her friend, holding him tight. All Harry could do was hug his friend, tight. When he saw what those death eaters did to her, he wanted to rip them apart by his bare hands. He cried over Hermione's broken body, then he buried her next to her parent's. Harry just hoped he wouldn't have to relive seeing his friend raped and murdered. But if the old man didn't begin to change things, then Harry and Megan would deal with these death eaters before they could hurt anyone.

One of the biggest problems inside Hogwarts right now was the way Draco Malfoy and some of the other Slytherin's believed they could do whatever they wanted since they knew Snape would get them out of trouble. Snape was causing the students from the other three houses to become more antagonistic towards Slytherin, and the Slytherin's were getting worse and using more harmful spells on their victims. With Snape's attitude towards the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and his favouritism towards Slytherin it was causing big problems that end in the deaths of many that were here now.

That is one reason why Harry and Megan wanted to deal with Snape now, which could help some of the other Slytherin's change the way they acted. Just like with any teenager, with good people around them they can learn. But if they kept having someone like Snape allowing them to get away with anything then they will continue to believe they can do anything, including murder, without any consequences. That needed to stop now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next few days, Harry and Megan kept watching Albus Dumbledore to see if their plan was working. They could tell he was concentrating on something. Most of the time he didn't seem to be taking any notice of what was going on right in front of him. At other times they would see Dumbledore stare at a particular student then turned to stare at another, then he would shudder. The couple would smile because they knew exactly what the old man was thinking about, and remembering from his dreams.

'Tt's time to deal with that bastard which may just push Dumbledore faster in cancelling the tournament. We only have another week before the visiting schools arrive,' Harry said.

'Then let's set everything up.'

Harry and Megan had their plans in order, they had the time turner which will make it seem they were with other teachers at the time Snape was killed. By the time Snape was found, they should be eating dinner. It could be sooner, or it could be later. But thanks to Megan talking to Susan Bones about crimes her aunt investigated when she was an active auror, they knew the aurors could determine the time of death down to the minute of when it happened.

Harry and Megan used the excuse that they needed the bathroom and would meet their friends at their next class in a few minutes. They slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak, turned the time turner over once then waited until it stopped spinning. Megan slipped her own cloak over herself so her and Harry could move freely.

They were able to slip in after the last students left the potions room. They had an hour before Snape normally left his classroom for the great hall for dinner since this was his last class of the day. But they didn't want to wait that long. They planned it in the hope no student found Snape's decapitated body. But they knew there was always a chance that a student, probably a Slytherin, could want to speak with Snape about potions, and find his body. If a student needed to speak with Snape, they hoped it wasn't a young student so they would not be traumatised, but they knew things did not always go as planned.

The other Harry and Megan caught up with their friends for their next lot of classes. Harry was in transfiguration and Megan was in herbology.

At the end of the class, Harry told Hermione and Ron that he needed to speak with McGonagall so he would meet them in the great hall for dinner.

'You wanted something Potter?'

'Yes Professor. Since I found out about my father and Sirius, not to mention, you, I've become interested in animagus. I know it's a difficult spell to master and it's something we don't learn until seventh year, if we want. But I was hoping to read more about it. Since I do still have a few years to go, I could do a bit of research when I get time. With school work, quidditch and just making sure I have time to spend with my friends, there isn't a lot of time left to concentrate on anything else. I figured since I have a few years, I could at least read as much about it when I get time. Another reason for this is that if the rat wasn't caught by the time I've finished here then I might just be able to use my animagus form to find him.'

Minerva stared at Harry for a few minutes, 'I will tell you that since the headmaster found out about your father and his friends, he activated a new ward that would alert him to an animagus entering the school. He wished to stop Pettigrew from returning. We don't believe he will but there is always a chance he may try something, especially if he is trying to locate you-know-who.'

Harry had to make sure he didn't smile at that bit of information. He and Megan planned to use their animagus while at Hogwarts, and now Harry knew they still could. The ward would alert Dumbledore when they entered the school, not if they were inside the school when they changed. If it was to alert him to anyone changing while inside Hogwarts then every time McGonagall did the headmaster would find out. Now he had to convince McGonagall that he wasn't planning on changing during like his father and Sirius had done during their fifth year.

'I always keep an eye out for rats now, in the hope if he does come back Sirius might finally be free. But I would never try to change without supervision Professor. Sirius explained about their near disastrous starts. I would not like being stuck with a tail, or huge ears. I already planned to take that extra class with you in my seventh year. I'll give you a wizard's oath that I don't plan to do any more than read up on it until my last year here.'

'That won't be necessary, yet I am surprised you offered.'

'With the way I seem to attract danger in this place, I decided to be more watchful and more open with the staff. If I see or hear anything suspicious I plan to come straight to you, or Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick. I want a quiet year with no danger or adventures.'

'That is good to hear Potter. Very well then,' Minerva took her quill and began to write, 'These are three books that are in the restricted section of the library. If you give this to Madam Pince she will see I have given you permission to borrow them.'

'Thank you Professor,' Harry took the slip of parchment, 'One more thing Professor. Is there any chance I could take up ancient runes and join the third years since I've missed a whole year?'

'There is, if you give me a reason why you want to add another class to your schedule.'

'I want to drop divination. I'm getting tired of Professor Trelawney predicting my death during every class. Since I've almost died a few times here, I really don't want to hear about the gruesome ways I could die. I know she's never been right yet, but I still don't like to picture those painful deaths, if I can help it.'

'Yes, it seems ever since you entered her class she has turned her sights on you and no other student,' Minerva stared at Harry again for another minute, 'Alright, I'll change your schedule. You will have ancient runes with the third years. If you could do extra reading, by next year you may be able to catch up with Miss Granger.'

'I doubt I will ever be as good as Hermione, but I realised I've been slacking off. It's time I knuckle down and do more than I have been. I had someone point out to me that if I keep slacking off it could ruin my chance at the career I want.'

'That is true Potter, very true. Out of curiosity, do you have a career in mind?'

'Yes ma'am, two actually. One I know I wouldn't get until I'm a lot older. But when I leave Hogwarts I would like to become a healer, then maybe when I've done that for thirty years or so, after I've had a family and they have grown up, I would like to return here and be a teacher, if possible.'

'Then you will need to get serious with your studies. They only take the best at St Mungo's and you have to prove you're dedicated to helping others before they will take you on. To teach you will need to know not only the subject you wish to teach, but have a good knowledge of the other subjects as well. The staff will sometimes have to take turns to teach another subject if one of us falls ill or is injured. It does happen, thankfully, not very often. But I am please you are going to take your studies seriously, I'm sure your parent's would be pleased as well, since they were both in the top five of their year.'

'To be honest Professor, I skived off work because of Ron. See, he was my first ever friend and I believed he would stop being my friend if I didn't follow in what he wanted, which is usually playing chess or talking quidditch. My cousin made sure no other kids wanted anything to do with me. It was a lonely way to grow up. I meet Ron on the train and we became friends. But I realised I have to stop allowing Ron, or anyone to influence me so much that it could ruin my chance at the career I want. I don't have any family to help, so I have to do everything myself, and I want to do my best.'

Minerva sighed, just from what Harry said about his cousin and how he didn't have family, she knew she had been right about the muggles Albus left Harry with. Petunia Dursley may be Lily's sister, but she was still a muggle, who it seems has not changed. She disliked her sister from the time Lily got her Hogwarts letter, so she was still angry that Lily was a witch and she wasn't. Harry was a wizard, so again Petunia saw another member of her family who was different from her.

As soon as Harry left McGonagall's office he headed straight for the great hall for dinner. He would have liked to see Megan but they had to make sure their alibies were tight. It took him two minutes to get from McGonagall's office to the great hall. If the aurors questioned him then they would know Harry would not have had time to get from McGonagall's office to the dungeons, then kill the potions teacher and get to the great hall within two minutes. Now it was just waiting until he was discovered. Harry knew the students might not be told what really happened. But with the aurors having to investigate Snape's murder, then he was sure they would be told that Snape was killed. They just might not be told everything, like someone cut his head off, and it was lying five feet from his body. But they couldn't hide the fact Snape had been murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Did Hermione tell you who I see when I disappear?' Harry stared at Ron to see his reaction.

'I never mentioned anything about what we spoke about Harry,' Hermione said.

'Thanks Hermione, but I wouldn't mind if you mentioned that bit.'

'What are you two on about?' Ron asked.

'I have a girlfriend Ron, but we are keeping it quiet for now. I know what would happen if everyone found out. It would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I want to protect her from all the scrutiny of being the girlfriend of the-boy-who-lived. I never told Hermione who it is, just that's where I disappear to, I go to see her and spend some time together.'

'Um, well, I suppose we're all getting to that age now. To be honest, I was kind of hoping you would take an interest in Ginny. You know she's liked you for ages?'

'She's not my type Ron. But I explained to Hermione that I see Ginny and imagine how my sister might have looked like if my parent's hadn't died. I could never be interested in her, or any girl with red hair. I do the same with Susan Bones, I see a girl that my sister might have resembled. I know my mother had dark red hair, but I still see red. My girl though, we're perfect in every way. Her parent's went missing around the same time as mine died. We don't have any siblings. I might be raised by an aunt but I don't think of her or them as family. She was raised by a great aunt but she's old so my girl doesn't really spend time with her. We both would like to be healers when we finish here and maybe if we end up married with kids, then when they have grown up we both have the idea of returning to Hogwarts to teach. It's amazing how much we have in common, even quidditch. She would have liked to play, seeker, but the team already had a great seeker.'

'Just tell me she's not a Slytherin.'

'No, but that's all I'm saying. I couldn't date a Slytherin mainly because I wouldn't know if I could trust them. I know not all are like Malfoy and his lot, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. I had a thought about the Slytherin's though, well the four houses really. With the way Snape acts and treats all of us from the other houses, he's actually making us more divided. I told you the hat was going to put me in Slytherin, I met Malfoy the day I went shopping with Hagrid. I knew then that I didn't want anything to do with him so I kept saying not Slytherin. But I could have ended up in that house. We know how Snape treats everyone in Gryffindor, I found out he's the same with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Dumbledore always goes on about uniting and being friendly, yet he allows Snape to act like a bias bastard which keeps us from even trying to find out if any are worth knowing.'

'You've made a good point Harry. He is making the situation worse. Maybe Professor Dumbledore doesn't know how he acts in the classroom,' Hermione said.

'He's got to know, I'm sure many students have complained. I would even bet they wrote to their parent's. I know many trusts Dumbledore, but many wouldn't care so they would still write about how their kid is treated,' Ron said.

'You make sense Ron. Dumbledore would have to know. That's going to be my main problem for my chance of becoming a healer. I need an O in the three of the five main core subjects, and E in the others will allow me to take the aptitude test for healers. I know this might shock you mate, but I'm not going to skive off work anymore. I have to make sure I get O in every subject next year when we take our O.W.L.s. Also, I've dropped divination and going to be joining the third years in ancient runes. I found out that healers will sometimes have to break through enchantments that has been placed on something like a ring that is stuck to a person, so they will need to be able to understand runes. It's not a requirement, but it would help.'

'Well, I get that you want to get good grades, just as long as you don't spend all your time in the library.'

'No, but I will be studying a lot more than normal.'

'Okay, so you don't need ancient runes to be a healers, what about aurors?' Ron asked.

'No, you don't, I asked Susan some questions, her aunt is the head of the department of magical law and she was an auror. I only spoke to her as I was undecided about healer or auror, but I know I'm meant to be a healer.'

'I actually been thinking about aurors, or hit wizards,' Ron said.

'The N.E.W.T.'s are more. O in the five core classes, E in the others. I don't need an O in defence or transfiguration, but aurors do.'

'We're in the same boat. It will depend on potions. You've done okay when Snape doesn't go on about your dad or…snuffles. I just don't like potions. Maybe I can get mum to help during the holidays. It's not like I would get in trouble when I'm not using wand cast magic.'

'I usually practice some potions during the holidays. Dad cleared out one end of his shed for me then moved all the flammable substances to the small shed.'

'See, this is why I hate staying with the Dursley's. I can't practice potions, but they don't even allow me to have my books so I can read through the lessons we will have the following year. You know, maybe I can speak with McGonagall about that. I get bad marks because I can't do any of my holiday assignments yet it's not my fault it's there's.'

'It's worth a shot mate. Even if she can't do anything she might be able to explain to the other teachers that you can't do your assignments.'

'I think Ron's right, I'm sure she will do something so you don't get marked down,' Hermione said.

'I hope so, I might speak to her after our next transfiguration class. Anyway, I want to see my girl before curfew, then I'm getting stuck into my homework.'

'Before you go, did you notice that Dumbledore barely sat down before he got up and left?' Hermione asked glancing at the staff table.

'I wasn't really paying any attention to the staff. It might have something to do with the students from the other schools, or the tournament,' Harry said, but he did glance up at the staff table, 'McGonagall's not there either, nor is Moody or Pomfrey. But noticed the others, they look worried.'

Ron and Hermione stared at the staff table while Harry smiled over at Megan who smiled back, before she got up and left.

'If we need to know what is going on then I'm sure we'll be told at breakfast tomorrow morning. We'll see you in the common room later Harry,' Hermione said as she stood up.

'Yeah, but if I know the twins, they might find out what is going on sometime tonight. Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of hours,' Harry grinned then hurried from the hall. He slipped his cloak over himself then headed straight for the seventh floor then slipped into the room of requirement.

'Normally I would keep any trouble inside Hogwarts. I can't keep silent about this. Minerva would you contact the auror office please. Tell them what we found but make sure they know none of us have touched anything nor moved anything.'

Moody and Poppy continued to stare down at Severus' body, 'Who do you think did this Albus?' Alastor asked.

'I wish I knew. Severus had many enemies, even including many of the students.'

'You don't think a student could do this, do you Albus?' Poppy asked.

'No, I don't, but we can't rule it out and I doubt Madam Bones will rule it out. Alastor, did you noticed any student acting suspiciously during dinner?'

'No, nothing out of the ordinary. I might wander around, you never know, I may hear or see something relating to this.'

'We'll meet later in my office. Poppy and I will remain to make sure no one tries to tamper with any evidence that might be here.'

Harry and Megan lay in each other's arms. They always needed to feel each other whenever they had to take care of a problem like Snape. They had killed many before they returned, but before they met and got together. Both had tried to deal with their feelings of killing by themselves. Now they had each other, so they would talk while wrapped in each other's arms.

'As we've both said many times love, he needed to die.'

'I know Harry, if he was truly on the side of light then we could have worked on some other plans. But we saw how he enjoyed torturing and killing, especially muggleborns.'

'It all stems from his feelings for my mother. If he didn't allow his temper to get the better of him they might have remained friends, maybe more than friends. I might not like thinking about my mother being with any other man apart from my father, but we know it could have happened. All I got out of Sirius was my mother dated two other boys before she began dating my father.'

'We're back now Harry, you should be able to speak with Sirius when you meet up with him.'

'I will ask him more questions this time, just not the first time we meet up in the cave. I should get Dobby to get that camping equipment so Sirius will be warm and comfortable. He'll be able to leave the clothes we bought him in the tent, along with the wands.'

'Call him tonight once everyone is asleep. We've only got another half an hour before curfew. We should deal with the cabinet while we're in here.'

'Even though I would rather spend all my times wrapped in your arms, we have to stick to the plans.'

Harry and Megan reluctantly got up and headed for the vanishing cabinet. When Harry explained to Megan how Draco Malfoy had repaired the cabinet during their sixth year which allowed the death eaters inside, she agreed it should be destroyed straight away before Malfoy or anyone else could use it. Megan had her wand ready to cast the shield charm around them to keep them protected, then Harry pointed his wand at the cabinet then sent a powerful reducto at it. The cabinet smashed into tiny pieces, sending those pieces in every direction. Harry waited until Megan removed the shield before he summoned every piece and setting them alight in one of the old cauldrons they found in the room.

Now another big problem was taken care of. But they knew they had many more problems to work on over the next few months. They had dealt with Snape, they had dealt with the cabinet. They had the basilisk venom that they used on the horcruxes. They had dealt with the diadem, the locket, the ring, the cup, and the snake. They had dealt with the bones of Tom Riddle. There was no soul inside Harry anymore and the diary had been destroyed when Harry was twelve. Soon they would deal with Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. They had a plan for them, one that wouldn't point to Harry, Megan or anyone else. The aurors would investigate but they wouldn't find anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Nothing was heard about why Dumbledore ran out of the great hall, or why some of the other teachers didn't end up having dinner. The twins said they tried to find out, but they were spotted. They did say they saw aurors in the corridor leading to the potions room, but not what they were doing. Since no one knew anything, everyone got stuck into his homework. Harry might already know the work and was a bit bored in class, he had to keep up the act that he was a fourth year. Ron ended up doing his homework since he couldn't get Harry to play chess, and the other boys in their year were also doing their work.

The moment Harry got into bed and pulled the curtains around him, he opened the map. He could see many names moving about the dungeons, but he could see Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and names of other aurors he knew from the future, all in Snape's office. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Barty Crouch Junior was also in Snape's office.

They knew they had only two days to uncover Crouch if Dumbledore didn't allow his dreams to lead him to the imposter. And the information Megan got from Susan said that the aurors will investigate, which could take days, even weeks. Harry was hoping the aurors would still be here when Crouch was uncovered. In the past Harry remembered what happened to Crouch. Harry might have been in the hospital wing but he heard about Fudge having a dementor suck out Crouch's soul. Hopefully this time someone like Amelia Bones got to question him and hear the truth.

When Harry woke the next morning, he hurried into the bathrooms to shower so he could see Megan before heading into the great hall. He also wanted to see McGonagall about his situation at the Dursley's. He figured now might be a good time, she was distracted with the murder of Snape.

Harry and Megan spent an hour together, mainly talking over their plans. So even though they wanted to get naked, they knew there were more important things to deal with first. There would always be time to make love.

Harry went to McGonagall's office, but she wasn't there. Harry didn't even think to check the map. Now he would have to wait, so he headed for the great hall. He acted surprised to see two aurors standing guard outside the great hall. Harry just hurried past then sat at the Gryffindor table, again he made sure he was facing Megan who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Susan and Hannah.

Hermione raced over to Harry, 'What is going on?'

'I don't know, but having aurors here means it's serious. I've been trying to think of what might have happened, all my ideas are a bit too farfetched.'

'Do you think we'll get told?'

'We'd have to, otherwise we'll end up reading in the Daily Prophet. Now there are aurors here, it would be hard to keep whatever this is quiet.'

'Yes, that's true. I hope it doesn't mean classes are cancelled.'

'If they are then we study in the library. You know, we could go into an empty classroom and practice the spells we've already learnt in class.'

'That's against the rules.'

'No, it's against the rules to use magic in the corridors, not in an unused classroom. If we get caught I think the teachers would see we weren't being reckless by using spells anywhere that someone could get hit. Maybe we could see if we can make an official group, like the charms club or gobstones, but we're doing spells from all wand based subjects.'

'I could ask Professor McGonagall, that way we will know if it's allowed.'

'Fine, but it wouldn't hurt to just do it without telling the teachers. We're not really doing anything wrong. We're actually doing our work.'

'Alright, let's just see how we go, but if we get caught I'm blaming you.'

Harry chuckled, 'Deal, I'll take the heat.'

Over the next half an hour all the students and staff ended up in the great hall. After everyone ate, Dumbledore stood and got everyone's attention.

'I have a serious announcement to make,' Albus stared around at all the students, 'Yesterday, Professor Snape was murdered,' students yelled and shouted, some of the Slytherin's were in tears. But some like Harry, Ron, the twins, Lee and many others couldn't stop smiling. No one apart from the Slytherin's like Snape, 'The aurors are here to investigate, they will be questioning everyone, staff and students. You will be notified when it's your turn. Classes are cancelled until further notice.'

Everyone began to talk at once, 'Someone must have gotten sick of the way Snape treated them,' Seamus said.

'I would have liked to punch him in his big nose, but I know he would push to have me expelled,' Harry said.

'I would have liked to hex his mouth so it disappeared,' Ron said.

'I would have hexed his hair clean,' Hermione said.

'Hermione, he was a bastard who picked on all of us. Now come on, tell us what you would really like to do to him if you could get away with it,' Ron said

'Fine, I wanted to hex him so he would have a permanent smile instead of a sneer.'

'That's better even if he deserved more,' Harry grinned.

One by one everyone mentioned what they would have liked to do to Snape. They had no idea all their conversations were being heard by the aurors who had set up listening charms all around the great hall. They were hoping the murderer spoke about why they killed Snape.

'I'm going to try and speak with McGonagall about my holiday assignments. I'll meet up with you lot later and work on where we're going to practice,' Harry said and hurried from the great hall before anyone could stop him. This time he was lucky, McGonagall was in her office.

'Did you need more information Potter?'

'Um, no Professor. This is about something I normally don't like to talk about. But after I told you how I need to get stuck into my work I realised there was something else that I would need so it would help with my grades. I know it's not the best time for you right now, but I need to work this out.'

'Any time you need to speak with me about your education is the right time Potter.'

'Okay,' Harry had to act like he was embarrassed and he was feeling awkward about what he was going to say.

'I've been given bad marks because I don't do my holiday assignments. What none of you know is that the Dursley's won't allow me to have my Hogwarts things with me. They lock up my trunk so none of them are near my freaking things. I know we can use magic in emergencies, but they also make sure my wand is in my trunk which is locked in the cupboard. They don't care if I fail. When I was younger and brought home good grades, I was punished because I did better than Dudley. I learned from a young age to skive off work to stop being punished. It's part of the reason why I allowed Ron to distract me from my work. I did manage to smuggle the odd book into my room when I could, but they keep me working until I ended up too exhausted to read it. When Sirius offered me a home, apart from being with someone that actually wanted me, I thought I could finally read my books and be prepared for the following year. Even though he had to go into hiding, I wouldn't care if I was hiding as well, as long as I had a decent home. As far as I'm concerned, that place isn't a home, it's a jail. If Sirius didn't have to leave quickly I would have suggested we stay at Crescent Fields.'

'We will get to all this in a moment. But how do you know about Crescent Fields? And from what I heard, the house was destroyed.'

'I found the information in my vault, this was before third year. During the last holidays, the Dursley's were going away for a few days. They never take me anywhere so I have to stay with the mad cat lady in the next street. She had plans on one of the day I was there, so she allowed me to remain at the house while she went out. I decided to go see my family's ancestral home. I thought it was destroyed as well when I got there since that's what it says in one of those books that mention the night my parent's died. The wards allowed me through. The house and grounds are perfect and there are still house elves there, caring for it. I asked about the wards and who would be able to get through them. They showed me the ward book, Sirius is keyed into the wards. I would have told him to go there but I have to be careful what I write in my letters in case someone gets hold of them. The house is beautiful Professor. I got to see pictures of my parents, grandparent's and all my ancestors.'

'From what I know the manor is around seven hundred years old. From the time it was built, the Potters always lived in or around Godric's Hollow.'

'Yeah, I went to the cemetery to say goodbye to my parent's, I got to see all the other family headstones. Anyway, why I brought this up is to ask if there was a way I could skip my holiday assignments and maybe do it over the first couple of weeks back? I don't want the Dursley's to be the cause of getting bad grades. I know I will be leaving that house the moment I turn sixteen, but I could have two extra years of holiday studying if something can be done.'

'We will work on something Potter. But tell me, have you heard from Sirius at all?'

'Um, yeah, he sends me letters. Normally he doesn't tell me where he is in case his letter is intercepted. But he wants to see me, so he's worked it out how we can see each other safely for the first Hogsmeade weekend. All I know right now is he's back in this country, but hidden.'

'Then I will try to speak with him or at least get a letter to him. Tell me though Potter, if you could leave the Dursley's but you could not live with your godfather, would you consider being placed with some other family?'

'I don't trust most adults Professor, I've have a lot of reasons not to, so no, I would rather put up with the Dursley's for two more years if I had to.'

'What about the Weasley's?'

'No, sorry. There's a few reasons, one is Ginny's obvious crush on me, it makes me uncomfortable. The main reason is the way Mrs Weasley yells. I've been yelled at my whole life by the Dursley's and usually when they do yell it means punishment. I really don't like it when someone yells. I couldn't put up with others doing it. I'm used to the Dursley's now, I know how to avoid there punishments, most of the time. If you could just see if I don't get marked down at least my grades won't suffer.'

'I will see what I can do Potter. I'll let you know.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry sighed but he had to keep up his act. He might have gone a little further than he intended but he knew if they allowed him to leave the Dursley's it would mean going to the Burrow with the Weasley's. Harry couldn't and wouldn't put up with Mrs Weasley's yelling, but it would cause too many problems. Some problems would be caused by Ron, if he saw Harry buying new clothes or items, and Ginny who might begin trying to get Harry to notice her. No, Harry would not go to the Weasley's or anywhere else. He would go to Crescent Fields without anyone knowing. He just hoped he could with Sirius, whether he ended up free or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

That night Albus once again had horrific dreams, and once again he heard the angelic voice. This time the voice told him that hundreds of lives have been saved by the death of Severus Snape. The voice told him some of the things that Snape did and would do again in the very near future. But the voice told him more, it told him there was a death eater who would murder and is planning a kidnapping, is inside Hogwarts right now. The person was using polyjuice potion but had studied the person he was impersonating so he could fool even the great Albus Dumbledore. The person planned to use the triwizard tournament to kidnap a child, and that child would eventually be killed. The voice said that Albus was not doing enough to ensure the safety of not just the child who would be kidnapped, but every child in their world. Once the voice stopped speaking, the visions of murder and torture began again.

Harry and Megan did not like to use the time turner unless they had to. But having to wake in the middle of the night to make sure Dumbledore saw what the future could be like meant they had no choice if they were going to get enough sleep.

After the death of Snape and the voice saying lives were saved, they hoped this last dream and information would have Albus Dumbledore uncover Crouch. The visiting schools were due to arrive the following day, then it would be the selection of the champions. Crouch had to be taken care of before Halloween. If Dumbledore didn't uncover him, then Harry and Megan would take care of the death eater. They weren't going to kill him, even if they would like to. Harry was going to switch his flask while Megan sent a letter to Amelia Bones informing her of a dangerous criminal at Hogwarts who was planning kidnapping and murder. She would only send the letter if Amelia Bones had left Hogwarts. Megan thought about slipping the letter to Susan who they hoped would go straight to her aunt but they decided it would be best to just send Amelia Bones the letter that way she would get it and hopefully, read it.

If these plans did not work then Harry was going to destroy the goblet of fire. He knew it was an ancient magical artifact, but he also knew that if his name was selected, then they might not be able to stop what had happened in the future. Destroying the goblet was better than having thousands killed and tortured.

Harry once again snuck up to the seventh floor to meet his girl. Even though he knew she was a grown woman, just in the body of a fourteen year old girl. Harry liked calling Megan his girl, and it helped to keep them from being discovered.

'I was watching the map this time. You were followed again, it was Ginny. We don't know if it was her before, but I'll make sure to keep watching the map next time we meet.'

Harry sighed as he sat beside his wife, 'Hermione spoke to her, it doesn't seem to make any difference.'

'We'll be letting everyone know after the champions are selected, hopefully she will realise you're off the market.'

'It may not but at least everyone else will see us together. I know we can't be affected by love potions but I still wouldn't put it past Ginny to use one, not when her own mother used one on Mr Weasley. We both know it was luck that we found that the unspeakables had anti-dotes for everything, including love potions. So taking the anti-dote once a week isn't a problem even if it tastes terrible. Anyway, let's hope these last dreams and the information will get Dumbledore to work out its Moody. He will not only be saving me and thousands of lives, but he will also be helping his old friend. I hated leaving Moody in that trunk.'

'I know sweetheart, but we had to. Having Dumbledore work it out takes any suspicion off us. If we had to do too much someone could have figured out we came from the future. At least we were able to sneak him some food and potions. He'll be fine.'

'Yeah, I know he will. Okay. We have until tonight, if Crouch is still Moody then I will destroy the goblet after everyone has gone to bed on Halloween. So even if he put my name in it, the goblet will be gone.'

'Good, now how did your talk go with McGonagall?'

'As expected. She mentioned the Weasley's. So I told her about Mrs Weasley's yelling and about Ginny's crush. I also said I would rather stay at the Dursley's. They won't know I'll be with you at Crescent Fields. But it makes sense to allow me to be there with Sirius. He will be safe until either the aurors have Crouch or we get Peter, but that's not for another week. If they get Crouch then he will give the information on Peter which will help Sirius and we won't be discovered.'

'It'll work out Harry. I told Susan about Sirius and Peter, and I mentioned how Fudge wouldn't even investigate. I saw her writing a long letter that night, hopefully it's the start of Madam Bones finding out the truth then she will investigate. But having Crouch will make it easier and faster. So we deal with Flint, Malfoy and Astoria soon?'

'Yes, they will go to Hogsmeade then just disappear. I know we originally planned to set Malfoy and Astoria up but it's easier this way. And even though there are others and more could turn to the dark, we have to stop Voldemort first. I know the bones are gone and I know we'll add the venom if he finds someone else to do the ritual. He should die, but we just don't know how this will affect him. I know the book on venom explained that it should kill anyone within minutes once it's in his system, in any way, but things could still go wrong for us.'

'It won't. The venom will be mixed with the blood, flesh and the fake bones. It will be there as part of the body he gets. His body and soul will be destroyed, and he can't return since we've dealt with the other horcrux vessels.'

'I know love, I just can't help being a pessimistic.'

'You have plenty of reasons to be pessimistic. Nothing went right for you back then, this time it will, and it already has.'

'Alright, I'll try to be optimistic from now on. We did get rid of Snape easily, those three will be dealt with soon, and hopefully the old man will take care of Crouch.'

Whenever Harry or Megan saw Dumbledore, they could tell he was concentrating on something. They knew what, who the imposter was they just weren't sure if or when he might deal with the death eater. Crouch had breakfast, and he was seen not long after. Harry had no choice but to go to room him and his friends had found to practice spells, they just hoped Dumbledore would uncover Crouch.

During the day students would get a note delivered to them that the aurors needed to question them. So far Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Lee and other Gryffindor's had been questioned, but not Harry. He knew it could take days or even a week before he might ended up being questioned, but he was ready for it.

The friends from Gryffindor walked together to the great hall ready for lunch. They were talking about what the aurors asked them.

'So you haven't been questioned yet Harry?' Angelina asked.

'Nope, I'll probably be called tomorrow.'

'We figured you'd be one of the first,' Fred said.

'Yeah, since everyone knew that Snape treated you worse than everyone else,' George said.

'To be honest, I thought I would be one of the first as well. I haven't hid the fact that I hated him just as much as he hated me.'

'I'm sure they are just picking students at random, like picking a name out of a hat. Yet they wouldn't be using a hat,' Hermione said.

'Do you think it was a student?' Neville asked shyly.

'No idea, but I would say at least half the students hated him, so it's possible. You know what I'm curious about?' Harry asked.

Everyone said no at the same time making them all laugh, 'Tell us what's in that little head of yours Harrykins,' Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Can't you come up with a better name than Harrykins?'

'We use that because we know it annoys you,' George said.

'Yeah, like we annoy Ron with Ronnikins.'

'Fine,' Harry shook his head, 'Anyway, I would like to know how he died. Did someone poison him? It would be poetic justice in my book. How often did he threaten to poison us?'

'He didn't threaten to poison us,' Hermione huffed.

'Okay, he threatened to use our shitty potions on us, which would poison us, so in a way he was still threatening to poison us.'

'Someone could have used the killing curse,' Neville whispered.

'Yeah, but think of that. It would take someone powerful to use that curse. As Moody said, you need power but you need real conviction to use such a dark and powerful curse. I doubt many of us could do it, maybe you older ones could. Also, using a curse could be detected if they checked our wands. I read about how they can do a spell over our wands which will show up what spells was used. It said in one of the books we got for defence that many dark witches and wizards would either use a spare wand or clean their wand by using a lot of spells, sometimes up to twenty times so the unforgivable wouldn't be found. I think it was poison.'

'Someone could have stabbed him,' Katie said, 'There are a lot of students who were raised in the muggle world so using a muggle method might be harder to trace.'

'You could be right. The aurors would have to find the knife, with a wand we all keep ours on us. A knife could be thrown in the lake or taken into the Forbidden Forest,' Hermione said.

'I doubt we will ever know how someone offed the great greasy git,' Ron said.

They entered the great hall. Harry again made sure he was facing the Hufflepuff table as he took a seat. But the group kept throwing out idea's on how Snape was murdered. If they were being monitored in some way then all of them just kept asking how it was done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Everyone began to eat, but Harry and Megan glanced at each other then the staff table. Two people were missing, Dumbledore and Moody. They both hoped it meant that the old man finally figured out Moody wasn't Moody.

Just as they were finishing eating, Hedwig flew into the great hall and landed in front of Harry.

'Hey girl,' Harry smiled then gave the owl some food off his plate. He took the letter and saw the familiar writing, Sirius. He hoped it was good news and he was at Crescent Fields. He opened the letter but kept it below the table so he could read it without anyone that didn't know Sirius was innocent, see his name on it. As he read he couldn't help smiling.

'Good news mate?' Ron asked between shoving desert into his mouth.

'Snuffles, he's in a very safe place. I'll explain later, when we're alone,' Harry whispered as he shoved the letter into his pocket before finishing his food.

Harry left the group and using his cloak snuck up to the seventh floor, 'She was following you again.'

'Then it must be her all the time. It's only a couple of days then everyone will know about us.'

'Yes, and she will know I'm not going to let her anywhere near you, my darling husband.'

Harry chuckled before he kissed his wife, 'Sirius is at Crescent Fields. McGonagall wrote and told him what I said. Sirius is expecting me to spend Christmas with him there. I'll make sure he knows you'll be there as well.'

'Good, and I have my story ready. Aunt Grace is spending the holidays with a gentleman friend so you invited me to stay here with you, now I'm invited to stay at your ancestral home.'

'It's believable. Anyway, they were both missing.'

'Yes, they were, let's hope Dumbledore finally figured it out. Since the aurors are here and he took the voice seriously then he should have spoken with one of them. We only have a few hours before Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive.'

'Ron and Hermione know I'm spending time with you so we can remain here for a while, and I want to.'

'But you also want to find out about Crouch, I know Harry. So far everything is going perfectly, I'm sure the rest will. So we'll stay for an hour then head down.'

Seconds later a bed appeared in the room, Harry and Megan were pulling their clothes off. The only thing they didn't like about their love making was the fact they were in their fourteen year old bodies. They were used to giving each other pleasure to their fully developed adult bodies. But Harry liked it in one way. He got to explore his wife's body while she was still developing, he was discovering how her body reacted when she was still growing. Her whole body was very sensitive to his touch, and he touched every part of her.

After leaving the room of requirement, Harry and Megan headed down through the castle. They split up and met up with their friends. They were to get ready to greet the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

As the teachers began to move the students outside, youngest in front to oldest in back, with the teachers behind them. Harry glanced at Megan who nodded. There was no Moody with the rest of the staff. They couldn't help get their hopes up even if they knew he could be just inside the castle somewhere.

Harry couldn't help laughing at Ron's excitement when he spotted Viktor Krum. Since the Durmstrange students would be here for a year, Harry was sure they would get to meet the famous quidditch star. Once the last of the visitors headed into the castle the students from Hogwarts headed inside. Most were cold and just wanted to warm up and eat.

Once everyone took their seats, Harry and Megan again noticed that Moody wasn't at the staff table. They tried to act normally with their friends, they just couldn't help feeling excited. Either way they could deal with the goblet if Crouch was still Moody. Harry did have an idea of going to see Madam Pomfrey, tell her he needed either a pain potion or a dreamless sleep potion. He just wanted to see if the real Mad-eye Moody was in the hospital. It happened last time they found Moody, he spent almost a week in the hospital. The aurors were still at Hogwarts, but Harry hadn't seen Madam Bones or Tonks all day. He also wondered why he hadn't been questioned yet. Megan said she hadn't been questioned either, and there was only a few in Hufflepuff that still had to be questions, they were mainly first years.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood to make his speech. It was right then that Harry realised he forgot about someone. Crouch Senior. Last time he was the one to explain the rules about the triwizard tournament, this time he wasn't even at Hogwarts. Harry quickly looked over at Megan, he gave her the signal, running his finger along his bottom lip. That told her they needed to meet in the room. She nodded as she turned to speak with Susan and Hannah.

Harry hurried into the room, the door closed behind him, 'Old man Crouch wasn't there, not like last time,' he said anxiously.

'How did we forget about him?'

'I don't know but it must mean they found his son.'

'Yes, he hasn't been seen since before lunch and now his father didn't make the announcement about the rules. Bagman did. Oh and she followed you again.'

'One more day and then she will know. She didn't see you enter this room, did she?'

'No, I used my cloak from the fifth floor and keep it on until I get inside. But I always leave right before you and she leaves right after you. She's become a stalker.'

'Even though I always knew about her crush, I never realised just how obsessed she was. It doesn't matter, I have my beautiful wife, and you're all I want.'

Harry and Megan couldn't do more than kiss, they had to get back to their house rooms before curfew. Harry loved kissing his wife, so that's what he kept doing until it was time to go their separate ways. But now they had been at Hogwarts for a while, Harry and Megan knew they could meet up a few nights a week. Both hated sleeping apart, but with Dobby, he would be able to quiet pop them out of their beds and into the room of requirement. He would wake them and return them to their beds before any of their roommates woke up.

Harry kept the cloak over himself until he got to the fat lady, only then did he remove it. He stepped into the common room to see the twins and Lee having a serious discussion. Harry knew what they were talking about, how to age themselves up so they could be in the tournament.

Harry sat down beside Hermione, 'It seems your talk with Ginny hasn't help. She's become a stalker.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I go meet my girl, she follows me. I was able to find out how to duplicate the map. It took weeks but I did it. My girl has a copy and watches it when she's waiting for me to join her. Ginny is always following me. But I usually slip my cloak on long before I get to where I meet my girl so she has no idea where I went.'

'She's stubborn, a lot like Ron, and the twins. I'll speak with her again. But I doubt she will listen until she knows you're with someone.'

'We plan to let everyone know soon. I just wanted to get this selection of the champions over with. Anyway, where is Ron?'

'Up in the dorm room. He said he can't concentrate because of Fred and George.'

'I want to ask him something. But I would like your opinion first.'

'Okay, about what?'

'Ron said Bill and Charlie came here so they could go to the quidditch world cup. The thing is, Bill went back to Egypt, but Charlie stayed. It got me thinking. One thing we found out about the triwizard tournament is the first task is always some dangerous creature the champions must face. What if Charlie is still here due to his job?'

'They wouldn't.' Hermione gasped.

'Wouldn't they Hermione? Remember Fluffy, Aragog. Would it be so farfetched to have dragons when they did use more dangerous creatures in the past?'

'Oh, I hope you're wrong.'

'So do I,' Harry turned his head, 'Hey, Fred, George, got a minute?'

'Not really,' Fred said.

'But we'll make time for you,' George said then the twins sat down.

'What's up Harrykins?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Is Charlie still in England?'

'Yeah, he said he wanted a holiday,' George said.

'But Ron said that Bill and Charlie like to take holidays together,' Harry said.

'They do, maybe Bill couldn't get more time off,' Fred said.

'Well, I have another idea why Charlie is here and Bill isn't. It's farfetched, but then again, it's not.'

'Harry, tell us what this is about?' Lee asked.

'Okay, Hermione and I researched the triwizard tournament when it was first announced. We found out that the first task always involves some dangerous magical creature.'

'Damn,' Fred and George said together.

'Right, dragons. It's not proof but Charlie is here and dragons are dangerous.'

'I think we need to forget about trying to enter,' Fred said.

'Yeah, Charlie has told us how many people he's worked with have been eaten, usually after they were burnt to death,' George said.

'And they had years of training,' Fred said.

'Do you think Charlie will tell you if you write to him?' Lee asked.

'Since it's been announced and we've been told its age restricted…' Fred said.

'He just might let us know. But then again, he might not since we might tell the older Gryffindor's,' George said.

'But Charlie was never a stickler for rules like Percy,' Fred said.

'Anyway, thanks Harry. We never even thought of Charlie and dragons.'

Harry grinned, 'No problem. Like I said, it's not proof, but it just made sense to me.'

Hermione waited until the three boys left, before she turned to Harry, 'I still hope you're wrong.'

'I do to, but you have to admit, seeing a dragon would be really cool.'

'I'd rather read about them.'

Harry laughed, 'Of course you would,' Harry said goodnight then headed up to the dorm room where Ron, Seamus and dean were sitting around a chess board. Even though Ron said he would work harder, if he could get a chance to play chess, he would. Harry decided to sit on his bed and finish his charms essay. Since Snape was taken care of, only Hermione had bothered doing their potions homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following morning Harry decided to head up to the hospital wing. He wanted to see if maybe the same bed that Moody had used in the past was the same bed now. If it was then there would be a screen around it. He had to know for sure if Crouch had been taken care of before he destroyed such an old artifact like the goblet of fire.

'Um, Madam Pomfrey.'

'Potter, please don't tell me you're injured?'

'Um, no, not injured. The last few nights I haven't been sleeping well, nightmares. It's all because of the dementors from last year. I can't stop hearing my mother scream. I was wondering if I could get a dreamless sleep potion to use tonight? I can't concentrate on my classes because I'm so tired.'

Poppy sighed, 'Come back after dinner and I will give you enough so you can get a decent amount of sleep.'

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey. I knew I could count on you,' Harry gave her a tired smile then left. But he smiled as he left the hospital. A screen was around the last bed in the ward. In the past Harry knew it was the same bed Moody had been in when he was found in his trunk. He couldn't tell Megan until tonight but if he gave her a nod and a smile, she should understand.

Harry didn't head straight to the great hall, he went to McGonagall's office.

'You wanted something Potter?'

'Um, yeah, I haven't been questioned about Snape. It's not secret we hated each other, so I wasn't sure why.'

'When the staff were told what time…Professor Snape was killed. I was able to give proof that you were with me at the time. Madam Bones said she would not need to question you.'

'Oh, um, thanks Professor. So it happened when I was asking about animagus?'

'Yes, it happened precisely then. Now, did you hear from Sirius?'

'Yeah, he's at Crescent Fields, which I'm happy about. I'm going to spend Christmas with him. My first real Christmas. Anyway, thanks Professor. I best get to breakfast.'

Harry left the deputy head's office then hurried to the great hall. He sat down beside Hermione, and opposite Ron. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet.

'I missed the owls.'

'Yes, I know you were gone when I got up I figured you'd be here.'

'I went to see Madam Pomfrey. A few nightmares, dementors,' Harry shrugged, 'She's going to give me a potion for tonight.'

'Good, if you told me about the nightmares I would have taken you to see her.'

'I know, but I also had to see McGonagall.'

'What about?' Ron asked.

'Why I haven't been questioned. It seems I was talking to McGonagall in her office at the same time Snape was murdered. She told the aurors so I didn't need to be questioned.'

'That's good. Even though I was innocent, it's still nerve wracking.'

'Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to it. Anyway, anything worth knowing?' Harry gestured to the paper.

'Yes, I was just telling Ron that Percy's boss, Bartemius Crouch, was arrested, along with his son, a son who was supposed to have died in Azkaban. Their trials will be sometime in the next few weeks.'

'Crouch was the one that sent snuffles…there,' Harry shrugged.

'I bet if he's reading this then he'd be happy,' Ron said between bites.

'I'm sure he is, he wants to know what's going on in case he might get a chance to get his name cleared. So has anything been said about potions?'

'No, but there is a strange man sitting at the staff table. He might be here for potions.'

Harry turned to look, 'I read my mother's diary, she described a man that looks like him.'

'Who?'

'Her potions teacher when she was a student, slug…something. I can't remember the name.'

'Then it must be him. Did your mother say if he was any good?'

'Yeah, she liked him. This might surprise Ron, but my mother said he was friendly towards all houses, yet he was head of Slytherin.'

'A Slytherin that likes everyone. That will be a welcome change.' Ron said.

'Anyway, I'm finished and I want to sneak away with my girl.'

'Are you going to Hogsmeade?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'll meet up with you around lunch time. But we want a few hours together.'

'I don't see what you won't tell us,' Ron said.

'Soon, have some patience,' Harry grinned then headed out of the hall. He hurried into one of the dark alcoves, put his cloak over himself then left the castle. He knew he was supposed to pass Filch, but he really didn't want to deal with the old grumpy caretaker.

Harry got to the shrieking shack to see Megan had beat him, 'We've dealt with the bat, now it's time to get the rat.'

'It is, but did you see Slughorn?'

'I saw him Harry. Did you see Moody?'

'No, but the screen was around the same bed, just like last time. But as you would have read in the paper, Crouch senior and junior were arrested. Oh and I spoke with McGonagall. I asked why I wasn't questioned.'

'Because we were with teachers when it happened.'

'Spot on love, so our alibies worked. Okay, hopefully with the rat it means Sirius will get cleared. Sirius will be meeting us in two hours, so we need to get moving. We have to deal with those three before we return to Hogwarts.'

'Then let's do it.'

Harry and Megan held hands, Harry apparated them to the town of Little Hangleton, but far enough away from the graveyard so Peter nor Voldemort would hear the sound of apparition.

When they got into position, Harry nodded to Megan who sent a few rocks at the house. Once she did she slipped the cloak on. She had her wand in hand in case Harry needed back up, but she didn't believe he would.

Within seconds of Peter stepping out of the house to investigate the noise, Harry had him stunned and bound, then had him trust up with a heap of rope. Once they both knew Peter was secured Harry slapped a bracelet on Peter's wrist, it would stop him changing into his rat form. They levitated him away from the house and down to the bottom of the graveyard.

'Now we just have to hope the aurors turn up and find him,' Megan said staring down at the unconscious man.

'The letter should have arrived right after the Daily Prophet. Knowing there is a murderer here will get them moving, especially after what happened to Moody.'

'Then make sure he's secure so we can change.'

Harry tied Peter to one of the tombstones. Once he knew there was no way Peter could escape, then he changed into his hawk, while Megan changed into a raven. They both flew up into one of the trees to wait.

Sirius as Padfoot was staring out of the mouth of the cave. He was waiting for his godson who was bringing his girlfriend. At first Sirius was worried the girl might turn him in which would get Harry into trouble. But Harry assured Sirius that Megan knows the truth and wants to help make sure he was free.

The moment Sirius spotted Harry, he ran straight towards his godson. Being a dog meant he was fast and no one would take any notice of him.

'It's good to see you Snuffles. I'll introduce you to my girl as soon as we're hidden.'

Padfoot barked then ran towards the cave. Harry and Megan just walked slowly up the hill. When they entered the cave Sirius was there, Harry hugged him straight away.

'Sirius, this is Megan Jones, my girlfriend. Megan, Sirius Black, my godfather.'

'It's nice to meet you sir,' Megan smiled as she held out her hand.

'It's nice to meet you as well Miss Jones. Are you related to Victoria and Garland Jones?'

'There my parent's, or were, they disappeared.'

'Yes, I'm sorry, we heard they went missing. One of our jobs back then was to try to find them.'

'Your job?'

'For the order of the phoenix. Your parent's weren't members but they were fighting against Voldemort and we used to help anyone thought fought on our side.'

'Harry explained a bit about the order.'

'I see you got the stuff we sent you,' Harry smiled.

'Yes, your little elf explained, I can't thank you enough. At least I have warm clothes and decent food. Until I went to Crescent Fields I was living on rats before.'

'Oh, that's disgusting,' Megan gagged.

'Not when you're a dog, but I would rather eat real food that's cooked. Anyway, I read the papers, read about Crouch.'

'Hermione told me this morning. Something strange is going on. All of a sudden Moody is missing then a strange man is at the staff table. Going on my mother's diary, I think it's that Slug bloke that taught you lot potions.'

'Slughorn, if he looks like a walrus, then it's Slughorn. He was a good teacher, even if he was a Slytherin.'

'It must be him then. The moment I saw him I thought walrus,' Megan said.

'Mum's diary said he was her favourite teacher. Well, we might finally get to learn potions. But you did hear about Snape, right?'

'Yes, I was able to stay in contact with Remus. He told me more than what the papers did.'

'So you know how he died. We've all been trying to guess. Fred and George set up a betting pool. I believe it was poison.'

'You're way off pup. Someone chopped his head off.'

'Oh gross,' Megan gagged again making Sirius and Harry chuckle. Harry and Megan had already worked out how to act and what to say but Harry still found it amusing that his wife could make herself look like she was going to be sick. Harry wished he could tell Sirius about the rat. Hopefully Sirius would hear from Dumbledore that the rat was now in the hands of the aurors.

When Harry and Megan had seen the aurors turn up, they had been surprised that Madam Bones was with them. He had just been able to remove the cuff to stop animagus when the aurors began to hurry towards where Peter was tied up. Now the aurors knew the letter was telling the truth, and they question Peter, they will know that Voldemort was in the house not far from where Peter had been tied up. Since Harry and Megan had taken care of the snake during the holidays, the aurors won't have any trouble with Lord Voldemort. As far as Harry and Megan were concerned, everything was falling into place, which meant Voldemort should be caught before he could be reborn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After Sirius left to return to Crescent Fields, Harry and Megan used their cloaks to sneak around Hogsmeade so they could deal with Flint, Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Originally they were going to wait until the afternoon. And even though they had reviewed their memories so they would know where someone was on a specific date and time, things could change, especially since they have been changing a lot of things. They couldn't take the chance that the three they needed to deal with could change their mind and go back to the castle early. There were still a few they wanted gone, but those three had enjoyed torture and killing. So even though it was before they started, Harry and Megan knew they were still dangerous, especially to people like muggleborns or halfbloods that were connected to muggles. They never found out why Flint was in Hogsmeade since he was no longer a student, but Harry had a feeling he was there to meet Malfoy. He just didn't know why.

Once the three were dead, Harry cut the bodies into pieces then transfigured them into tiny sticks. Harry and Megan began to bury the sticks in different places. Once it was finished, they held each other for nearly an hour. They always needed that physical contact after killing people, even if it was people who would kill hundreds, they still didn't like murdering people.

After they were able to pull themselves together, they decided it was time to join their friends, and it was time everyone found out who their partners were.

'So in about an hour Gwen will pop into town to see you. Hopefully it will show Ginny just who you're related to.'

'Ginny did get on the team last time, it wasn't her fault that all the teams disbanded because of the war. If Ginny is serious about playing, then she will realise if she interferes with our relationship then she will lose her chance at playing for the Hollyhead Harpies. Gwen is my cousin but we've always been close, Ginny will see that.'

'It should work, but she is a thirteen year old girl who got jealous a lot back then. Anyway, are you ready for the attention?'

'Yes, I've known for a while what it will be like, it's fine love.'

'Alright, let's go then.'

Harry and Megan joined hands then walked towards the three broomsticks. They got a few looks from some of the students. A few girls glared at Megan, Harry just kept smiling at his girlfriend/wife. He wanted everyone to know that he was taken and Megan was the girl he had chosen.

They stepped into the Three Broomsticks, still with their hands joined then looked around. The place had fallen silent. Most people always stared at the-boy-who-lived. Now though they could see the teenager was just like other boys, he had a girlfriend.

Harry grinned as he noticed his friends who were staring at him and Megan, 'Let's go get the questions out of the way.'

Hermione had stood up as Harry and his girlfriend, Megan Jones made their way through the pub to where they were sitting.

'I'm sure you lot know Megan Jones, my girlfriend. Megan, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.'

'Hello,' Megan smiled then yelped when Harry pulled her down onto his lap which made him laugh, 'You'll get yours Potter.'

'Promise,' Harry smirked making Hermione's eyes widen.

'So a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, might make spending time together difficult,' Neville said.

'Not really, I would spend as much time with Megan as I do with you lot. It's just nights after curfew we're apart, and our separate classes.'

They began to talk, Hermione mainly asking how they met and how they got together. They had their story ready, which was that Megan had found Harry upset at the end of the last school year. They began talking, Harry explained about his godfather and Megan had explained about her parent's. When both realised they had things in common, they began to meet up every day. Harry and Megan could tell the friends believed their story.

'Meg's,' someone yelled.

'Gwen,' Megan yelled back as she jumped up from her boyfriend's lap to hug her cousin.

'That's Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies,' Ginny said staring wide eyed at one of her hero's.

'She's Megan's cousin, they're really close. She tries to visit Megan every Hogsmeade weekend, unless the team is due for a big game then they practice.'

'So you were expecting her to turn up?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Megan wrote to Gwen, told her about us, then Gwen wrote to me. We've been writing to each other for weeks,' Harry laughed, 'She said if her team wasn't exclusive for woman she would have offered me a spot straight away. She had been at one of our games last year and thought I could easily fit into a professional team. It got me thinking about it, but I still want to be a healer.'

'You'd give up playing professionally?' Ron gapped.

'Yeah, I mean you know I don't like attention, and professional quidditch players are celebrities. I would rather help people.'

Megan grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet, 'I want you to officially meet my boyfriend, Gwen.'

Gwenog hugged Harry surprising everyone, 'Megan's letters have told me how good you are too her, so you'll never have a problem with me Harry.'

'I love your cousin Gwen, so you have my oath I will always treat her with love, kindness and respect.'

'You are one of a kind Harry Potter. Sure you won't change your mind about playing? I could easily get you a try out for one of the teams.'

'I'm sure, but I'll keep it in my mind and keep playing, in case anything happens.'

'Fair enough. But sorry, I'm stealing your girl for a while.'

'I know, Megan explained how you like your girl talk,' Harry turned to his girlfriend, kissed her then smile, 'See you soon babe.'

'Very soon my love.'

Harry watched them leave before he sat down, 'I'll introduce you lot later. They always go off together then Gwen usually joins Megan and her friends. This time it will be us.'

'Do you think I could get an autograph?' Ginny asked, blushing brightly.

'She doesn't mind, she said it reminds her that if it wasn't for the fans than she wouldn't be doing what she loves. Plus it makes her a lot of money. So spending time with fans or signing autographs is something she doesn't mind doing. But she did speak with a few other players, and a few have written to me. They're all interested in the players at Hogwarts and they knew I played so when Gwen mentioned me, they thought it was the perfect time to introduce themselves. Gwen explained that I want to be a healer, but they still like to check out the players. So I'm expecting them to turn up next year since quidditch was cancelled because of the tournament.'

'It seems your girlfriend is helping you met famous people,' Hermione said.

'True, and it's got nothing to do with the-boy-who-lived. I like meeting people and making friends, I just get wary that they only want to know me because of this blasted scar. But these people are famous so I don't feel like they want to meet the boy who lived, just another quidditch player. But I plan to have plastic surgery done when I'm older. The surgeons won't look at me now.'

'What's plastic surgery?' Neville asked.

'It's an operation that specialised surgeons do to remove scars. It's a painful operation but they can usually remove the scar completely. Harry's scar was done by dark magic so magic can't help it, muggle surgery can. It's something he's always wanted gone.' Hermione explained.

'It's true,' Harry smiled at his female friend, 'I hate it, it reminds me I lived and my parent's died.'

'You're wonderful for helping out Gwen,' Megan smiled.

'When you said who you were dating, I realised you would have a lot of girls turn on you. But the Weasley girl has an advantage since Harry's best friend is her brother. If it helps you out cousin then I don't mind speaking with her. She has to know what junior players have to put up with and the big rule is no boys, not until their three years of training is up.'

'That's why I said you're wonderful. Harry's said her biggest dream is to play professional quidditch and she has followed the Harpies since she was five.'

'Let's go and join them then. Hopefully she will stop stalking your boyfriend.'

Megan and Gwen joined Harry and his friends, 'Gwen, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ginny wants to play for the Harpies when she's older. Ron would like to play for the Chudley Cannons.'

'It's nice to meet all of you. So three out of you five play quidditch.'

'Neville and Hermione don't really like to fly,' Harry smiled at his friend.

'I'm sure you both have a specialities that others don't. So Ginny, you would like to join my team. Do you plan to play for your house team in the next year or so?'

'I'm hoping to join the team, but the three chasers Gryffindor have now are brilliant and have worked together for four years. Two of them leave in two years so I'll try out then.'

'During the holidays fly as much as you can. If you want to play chaser then try all the different moves that chasers use. You are on the small size so you could play chaser or seeker.'

'Harry's brilliant, no one will ever get him off the team. But I have practiced with a snitch at home. I figured since Harry seems to land in hospital a lot, I might get to play. Sorry Harry.'

'It's fine, I do end up in that blasted hospital a lot.'

'I should warn you Ginny. We have a lot of strict rules for our junior players. Our main one is for the first three years there is no boys, none at all. You live at the dorm rooms and we have a strict curfew. We train every day along with many meetings on strategy. Being an all girl team we have to work harder, but also make sure we're not influenced by boys, in anyway. If you want to play for the Harpies then now is the time for you do to a lot of thinking to see if what you might give up to play professionally is worth it, for you.'

Harry and Megan saw Ginny glance at Harry then back at Gwen. They knew Ginny was young but they also knew she wanted to be a world class famous quidditch player. To do that she will have to give up her obsession with Harry. They also figured that now Ginny knew Harry and Megan were together, it just might be the push Ginny needs to think of her dreams of quidditch and not of her crush on Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry, Megan, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Susan and Hannah walked back to Hogwarts together. They were all excited, the champions were going to be selected after dinner.

Harry sat with Megan at the Hufflepuff table, just for a few minutes. He knew he had to sit at the Gryffindor table tonight. All students could sit at any of the tables, except for the welcoming feast, the leaving feast and any other special occasion. The champion's selection was a special occasion.

Harry gave his girlfriend a kiss then joined his friends, 'So when did you and Harry get together?' Susan asked.

'Near the end of the school year. I came up on him one day, he was really upset, about his godfather. How he was innocent yet no one would believe him. Anyway, we got talking, I told him about my parent's, and he just seemed to open up to me. A couple of weeks later we realised we had feelings for each other.'

'You're going to have a lot of girls angry at you. He is the-boy-who-lived,' Hannah said.

'He hates that, he really does. But I don't need to worry about other girls. Harry is very noble and faithful.'

A few Gryffindor's were asking Harry about Megan. He went with the same story that Megan had just told her friends.

Once everyone had eaten they kept glancing at the staff table waiting for Dumbledore.

One by one the champions were selected. Viktor Krum was selected first. Fleur Delacour next, then Cedric Diggory. So even though Gryffindor's were upset that Angelina wasn't picked, most thought Cedric was a nice bloke. Harry didn't breathe again until the goblet of fire went out. He looked at Megan who also seemed to sag in relief.

Harry waiting until everyone was asleep before he called Dobby to pop him into the room of requirement, then go get Megan.

The moment Megan appeared she jumped into Harry's arms, 'You're safe.'

'I am, it might have taken a lot of plans, but we pulled it off. Now I hope our last lot of plans are being finalised now or have been.'

'They turned up to get the rat love, so I'm sure they got Voldemort. It's not like he could fight back.'

'I know, pessimist, remember.'

Megan smirked then pulled Harry over to the bed. They stripped off then climbed under the covers. Even though they knew they would make love, they wanted to just be able to hold each other as they drifted off to sleep. That was what they missed the most when they returned to their fourteen year old bodies.

Harry got up early and headed to the Hufflepuff rooms, 'Congratulations Cedric.'

'Thanks Harry. I was surprised but I'm pleased as well.'

'You'll do good, and we'll all be cheering you on. Did you happen to see my girlfriend before you left the common room?'

'Yes, she was being bombarded with questions from all the other girls.'

Harry groaned making Cedric laugh, 'That's the reason we delayed telling anyone. I didn't want to put Meg's under the spotlight.'

'She seems to be handling it. Do you want me to tell her you're here?'

'No, I'll wait, she knows I'm picking her up so we can have breakfast together.'

'Okay then, I'll see you later.'

Harry nodded then leant against the wall. Other Hufflepuff's come out, they stared at Harry, some smiled, all Harry did was nod back. It was ten more minutes before Megan stepped out with Susan and Hannah. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Megan and kissed her. Susan and Hannah giggled but they walked off leaving the couple alone.

'Let's get down to breakfast. I want to be there before the owls arrive.'

'I know you're excited love, but you might just need a bit more patience.'

'A lot more patience, but I've never had a lot.'

Harry and Megan kept holding hands as they walked into the great hall. Harry had already told his friends he would be sitting with Megan for breakfast, so he gave them a wave before he sat beside his girlfriend.

'So did any of the Gryffindor's enter Harry?' Hannah asked.

'Angelina Johnson. The twins were going to try and find a way, but they realised it would be impossible to get past anything Dumbledore did to protect the goblet. Angelina's disappointed but she is happy it's Cedric and not that big Slytherin bloke who entered.'

'Speaking of Slytherin's, have any of you notice that Malfoy isn't at breakfast? I also noticed he wasn't at the Slytherin table when the champions were selected,' Susan said.

All eyes turned to the Slytherin table, 'I try not to think about the pounce, but now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He was walking in front of Megan and I with Astoria Greengrass and his two body guards as we headed down to Hogsmeade,' Harry said.

'The two body guards are there and both of them look upset,' Hannah said.

'Malfoy's probably sulking that he couldn't enter the tournament. I mean really, we're fourteen, hardly able to keep up against older students and dangerous tasks,' Harry said.

'If it was open to all ages, would you have entered Harry?' Susan asked.

'No, I don't need the money, and I get enough attention now, I don't need more and I've had enough dangerous things happened to me over the last three years. I want a nice, quiet, and danger free year.'

'We're hoping for a miracle,' Megan said, 'Here comes Hedwig.'

Harry looked up then held out his arm. His beautiful owl landed on it then held out her leg. Megan took the Daily Prophet while Harry feed the owl some bacon.

'Harry, he's free,' Megan said excitedly then shoved the paper towards him.

'Thank merlin,' Harry began reading, 'They got Peter, who was questioned using veritaserum. He confessed to killing the muggles and being a death eater. He also confessed to giving Voldemort permission to get in my home.'

'Are you talking about your godfather Harry?' Susan asked.

'Yes, we knew he was innocent, but Fudge just refused to believe us. I nearly left with him, left the country as well. But Megan talked some sense into me. We were going to keep working on trying to clear Sirius and just hoped we found something to help him. It seems the aurors got a letter that there was a dangerous murderer at a graveyard, they found Peter Pettigrew stunned and bound.'

'If this Peter was the one to betray your parent's, then why didn't that information come out during your godfather's trial?' Hannah asked.

'He never got a trial, just thrown in Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch and Minister Bagnold decided since his family were dark then he must be, no matter who his best friend was. Okay, Sirius' brother and two of his cousins are death eaters, but Sirius ran away from home at sixteen to get away from his family, who were all dark.'

'Where did he go?' Hannah asked.

'To my dad's place, my grandparent's loved Sirius so they allowed him to live there until he got a job and could afford his own place. Sirius' uncle, who wasn't dark, left him some money so he got a flat. But like Sirius said, he hardly used it since he spent all his time with me and my parent's,' Harry turned towards the Gryffindor table and pointed at the paper. They all smiled and nodded.

'Um, Mr Potter.'

Harry turned to see a first year Ravenclaw, 'It's Harry, what can I do for you?'

'I was asked to give you this,' she held out a folded piece of parchment.

'Thank you,' Harry gave her a smile then unfolded the note, 'Dumbledore wants to see me right after breakfast.'

'Probably about Sirius,' Megan said.

'Probably.'

'You don't seem nervous about going up to Dumbledore's office,' Hannah said.

'Been up there a few times. Now I just sit, take one of the lollies he offers then speak to Fawkes before I find out what he wants.'

'He offers you lollies?' Susan asked sounding amused.

'Yeah, he's addicted to muggle lollies, always has a bowl of them on his desk.'

'What's Fawkes like?' Hannah asked.

'He's magnificent. You can't help being in a good mood when you're near Fawkes. The first time I saw him, he looked terrible. Then he bursts into flames and I'm panicking, trying to figure out what to do. Dumbledore came in right then and explained how Fawkes was a phoenix who burst into flames ready to be reborn. Seconds later this ugly tiny bird is sitting in the middle of all this ash. This was when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. It's the first thing I asked Dumbledore, if he thought it was me. He knew it wasn't.'

'We were all sorry about that Harry,' Susan said kindly.

'It's fine, I overheard Ernie basically talking you into believing it.'

'We never did find out who it actually was, just that it was all taken care of.'

'Well, it was Voldemort. See, he left behind a cursed object that would possess the user who would open the chamber. Anyway, I have to go see what the old man wants,' Harry turned to his girlfriend, 'I'll see you as soon as I'm done.'

'I'll be in the library, it's warmer there.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed his girlfriend, then hurried from the great hall. He did wonder if it was about Sirius, or if maybe it was about Voldemort. He knew there was no use speculating. He would find out in a few minutes when he spoke with the headmaster.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

As soon as Harry entered the office, he was in Sirius' arms. His godfather was hugging him and all Harry could do was hug him back. He still remembered how he felt when he saw Sirius die at the department of mysteries. It took a lot of plans, but Sirius finally is free but more importantly, he's alive.

When Sirius finally released him, Harry saw that apart from Dumbledore, Madam Bones was also in the office along with McGonagall.

'Take a seat Harry,' Albus said kindly.

Harry sat beside his godfather, 'When I read the paper, I felt like shouting,' he smiled up at his godfather.

'I know what you mean pup. I got a patronus message at Crescent Fields from Madam Bones. We met, then instantly told me about Peter and how he revealed the truth about what happened.'

'Yeah, I just read about it. So he's in Azkaban?' Harry gazed up at Madam Bones.

'He is, and he was placed in the cell that Sirius had. We made sure he knew whose cell he was in.'

Harry grinned, 'Thank you Ma'am.'

'I was just doing my job Mr Potter. Now onto why you were asked here this morning. We received an anonymous letter that told us there was a murderer in the graveyard at Little Hangleton. After making sure Peter was secured in one of the ministry holding cells we investigated what else was written in the letter,' Amelia nodded to Sirius.

'There was a house close by, an old rundown muggle home. That's where Peter had been staying, with Voldemort.'

'So he did join his master, like the prophecy said.'

'Indeed he did Harry,' Albus said, 'Peter helped Voldemort get a partial body and they were ready to perform a dark ritual which would restore Voldemort to his former self.'

'So he's back?' Harry asked nervously. He had to keep up his act so he made sure to sound nervous.

'No, whoever sent us this letter allowed us to find him before he returned. Right now, the small homunculus is with the unspeakables. They are going to make sure he will die when they send him through the death veil in the department of mysteries. He is secure and only a few people know he is there. By this time tomorrow he will be gone, for good.'

'That's great news. But I don't get why I'm being told.'

'Because they planned to use you in the dark ritual Harry. The person you thought was Mad-eye Moody was actually a death eater, Barty Crouch Junior. He was going to enter you into the triwizard tournament then make sure you won. The goblet of fire which would be used in the final task was going to be turned into a port key. The moment you touched it declaring you the winner would have taken you to the graveyard where your blood would be taken. Were not going into details about the ritual, but we decided you should know that this was all planned, which would eventually see you killed and Voldemort return. That vision you had before the world cup, that was them talking about making sure they got hold of you.'

'So if these plans worked I would have ended up facing a dragon?' Harry squeaked, again making sure he acted scared.

'How did you know the first task was a dragon Mr Potter?' Minerva asked.

'Oh, I worked it out when Ron told me Charlie was hanging around for a while. See, Ron said Bill and Charlie always take their holidays together. But after the quidditch world cup, Bill returned to Egypt, Charlie stayed. Hermione and I researched the tournament to see what the champions would face in their tasks, and one thing they all had was a dangerous magical creature for the first task. I sort of put two and two together. I wasn't positive but it made sense.'

'Very astute Harry, and correct. Have you told anyone what you figured out?' Albus asked.

'No, I knew they weren't supposed to know. I don't get that. They could be at least given a small clue so they can study up on ways to get past a dangerous animal. Um, sir, was it this Crouch who murdered Snape?'

'We believe so, but we are unable to question Barty using veritaserum.'

'Barty Junior was kept under the imperius curse for years, by his father. That affected him so much that he can't be questioned using the truth potion.'

'We would like you to keep all this information to yourself Harry. No one needs to know how close it came to having Voldemort return. Everyone believes you vanquished him that night. If people heard that he could have returned, they could believe we will never be free of him even though he is about to be sent through the death veil,' Albus said.

'I won't tell anyone, I promise. Um, if I end up married to Megan, which I hope I do, I will have to tell her. I don't believe a marriage couple should keep secrets from each other.'

'That would be fine Mr Potter. By then all this will be well and truly behind us. We just believed you had the right to know since they planned to kidnap you then kill you. As the headmaster has told you before, there is always danger, especially from those who support Voldemort. You know to be cautious. But the moment the unspeakables send him through the veil any death eater out there will understand what is happening. The dark mark right now has been becoming darker. The moment he is sent through the veil it will disappear. We just thought you should know in case some decide to retaliate. We don't believe they will but it's always best to be warned.'

'I'll keep my eyes open Ma'am.'

'Now before you return to your friends Harry. I need to ask, when was the last time you saw Mr Malfoy and Miss Astoria Greengrass?'

'Strange you should ask sir. I was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Megan having breakfast when Susan Bones mentioned that Malfoy wasn't at the Slytherin table nor was he there when the champions were selected. Susan's very observant, she noticed he wasn't there last night when most of us were excited about who the champions were going to be. But I saw Malfoy when Megan and I walked down to Hogsmeade. That was the last time I saw him, but to be honest, I try not to think about him if I can't help it. Malfoy was walking with his two body guards along with the younger Greengrass girl. I only know Astoria Greengrass as I've heard others mentioned her. I know of Daphne since she's in most of my classes.'

'Yes, I raised Susan so she learned from an early age to listen and observe. So that was the last time you saw Mr Malfoy?'

'Yes Ma'am, Megan I wanted to be alone for a while so the moment we got there we headed for the shrieking shack.'

'One last thing before you go Harry,' Albus gestured to Sirius.

'Since I was named by your parent's to be your guardian if anything happened to them, I was able to make sure I'm still legally your guardian. I am, so we get to live together at Crescent fields.'

'That's wonderful,' Harry jumped up and hugged his godfather, 'I finally get rid of those muggles.'

'Mr Potter,' Minerva said sounding like her stern self.

'Sorry Professor, but they were terrible people.'

'They are your family Harry,' Albus said.

'No, sir, they're not. I might be related to them but they are not my family. Family don't treat each other like how they treated me. I was there slave and punching bag. I said to Ron and Hermione, if they were magical, they'd be death eaters. To be honest, when Hagrid first took me to Diagon alley, I wanted to find some curses to use on them, hopefully painful ones. Then I realised it would make me like them. I was just looking forward to leaving that hell hole for good, now I am, but sooner than I hoped,' Harry smiled at Sirius who looked murderous, 'No Sirius, don't go doing anything stupid. I don't have to see them again, and I'm going to make sure they know just how rich I am. If they would have treated me like family, than I would have given them a better life. Now they will realise what they lost. So does that mean we can have Christmas together?'

'It does pup and it's going to be a Marauders Christmas.'

'So Moony will be with us?'

'Yep, so Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet will be celebrating together.'

'And Megan. Her aunt is going away and we planned to stay here for Christmas. But she'll fit right in with the Marauder's.'

'Then make sure she has permission from her aunt Mr Potter or she will have to remain at Hogwarts,' Minerva said.

'Yes Professor, I'll tell her when I go meet up with her in the library.'

'Why don't you walk your godson out Mr Black? I'm sure you would both like some time together.'

'Yes, we would. Come on pup, let's go find that cute girlfriend of yours,' Sirius looked at Amelia but he made sure she knew that he wanted the Dursley's taken care of, one way or another. Sirius wasn't going to do anything reckless, hopefully Amelia will be able to do someone legally to make those people pay for ever hurting his godson.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Sirius got a lot of looks as he walked beside Harry towards the library. They found Megan, Susan and Hannah sitting together at one of the tables.

'Harry, Sirius,' Megan grinned as she stood up to hug Harry.

'I just left a meeting with Harry, the headmaster, deputy head and Madam Bones. We wanted Harry to know that I am his legal guardian so now we will be sharing the Potter family home. Now Harry said you planned to remain here with Harry for Christmas. If you get permission to leave, then you can join us for a Marauders Christmas at Crescent Fields.'

'Oh thank you Sirius. My aunt will give permission. She already has plans for the holidays and she knows I'm dating Harry. I'll write to her tonight.'

'Sirius, this is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott,' Harry smiled.

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Sirius shook both their hands, 'I knew your parent's Miss Bones, good people. But like many back then, they were taken from you. Hopefully you have a good home with your aunt.'

'I do Sir, aunty Amelia is like my mother, we have a great relationship.'

'That's good. Now if you don't mind Harry and I are going to talk before I have to leave. But I plan to return to watch the first task.'

'I'll meet up with you later Meg's,' Harry gave his girlfriend a kiss before leaving with his godfather.

'Can you tell me what they think happened to Malfoy?'

'They don't know, he just disappeared along with the Greengrass girl but another boy went missing as well. They have people searching and questioning everyone including their families but so far no one has any idea what happened. I meant to tell you as well that a Black was always a member of the board of governors, so I have taken that seat which got rid of one of those we knew was a death eater. I will tell you this pup, part of their plan was to make sure no one could learn more than what was necessary. They wanted everyone weak so when Voldemort returned he wouldn't have any resistance when he took over. The ministry is going to have a lot of changes soon. Since Fudge is trying to hold on to his job, he's agreed with everything Amelia Bones wants. And one thing she wants is everyone who works at the ministry to be question using veritaserum. Also, all the death eaters who got off by saying they were under the imperius curse will be questioned using the truth potion. She wants to make sure no one is inside the ministry is dark in case another dark wizard decides to take over.'

'That sounds great. You'll be taking the Black seat on the Wizengamot. Will you be able to take the Potter seat?'

'Since I am your legal guardian, yes. I plan to use our votes to help change some bad laws. I've been speaking with Amelia about joining forces with others who don't like how things are now. It will take a while, but eventually we'll have laws that aren't bias in anyway. We'll finally be treated equally.'

Harry and Sirius kept talking as they walked outside the castle. At the same time Albus Dumbledore finally told Amelia Bones about the prophecy and how he was worried that Voldemort could not die unless Harry was the one to do it. Amelia said she would speak with the unspeakables to see it would be worth it to have Harry Potter in the death chamber then have the boy sends Voldemort through the veil.

After Sirius left, Harry used his cloak and headed up to the room of requirement to wait for Megan. She would know he would head there after Sirius left, but Harry wasn't sure how long he would be. So he was surprised to see Megan already there.

'They have Voldemort and plan to send him through the veil.'

'That's great. But did the old man say anything about the prophecy?'

'No, not while I was there, I don't know if he did before I got there or after I left. We found out that there is always a copy of a prophecy in the hall of prophecy even if it was fulfilled. So I have no idea if I fulfilled it when my parent's died or if I still have to. But Dumbledore believed I still had to fulfil it, so I'm not sure. Dumbledore is finally doing what he should have before, he might finally stop hiding information and tell someone about the prophecy.'

'So we just have to wait and see if anyone tells you.'

'Yeah. But now, everything has changed. We won't know what is going to happen from this moment on.'

'We've dealt with some, there are others that should be dealt with but as we said, trying to get to them would be difficult.'

'Sirius told me things are changing at the ministry. Fudge is desperate to keep his job so he's given into Madam Bones. Everyone is finally going to be questioned with the truth potion. It means we don't have to kill anymore, not unless there is a new threat.'

Megan jumped into Harry's arms, 'I hated killing, even if we know it was necessary. It still made me feel terrible.'

'I know love, I hated it as well. Now it's up to others, we just keep an eye on the ones who we know could change if they aren't being influenced by death eaters. So did you send a letter to your aunt?'

'Yep, I told Hedwig to wait until she replies.'

'Then you should have your permission note in a few hours.'

'Can we stay here until dinner?'

'Sure, I want to stay wrapped around you.'

Harry and Megan moved towards the bed, and even though they ended up naked, they didn't do more than just hold each other. Everything has changed, they had no idea what the future would hold. All they could do was watch and listen and just hope another dark wizard didn't turn up and begin to cause trouble.

At dinner, Hedwig did fly down to Megan, but a strange owl flew down to Harry. With others listening Harry didn't read the letter, he just looked up at the headmaster. Albus nodded before turning to speak with Minerva.

Once dinner was done, Megan took her permission note to Professor Sprout. Harry and Megan hurried back to the seventh floor.

'So he finally told someone,' Megan said.

'Yeah, and they don't want to take any chances so I'm going to send him through the veil. That is one death I don't mind causing.'

'I know love, but it's good they are being cautious. Only a few people know that Voldemort wasn't dead and trying to return. It would cause a panic if people found out.'

'It won't matter after tomorrow. I just hoped the death eaters that know he's getting stronger don't find out he's with the unspeakables.'

'Even if they do I doubt they will be able to get into the department of mysteries. When you did that time it was because Voldemort set it up so you could make it through without any trouble.'

'Madam Bones said only a few know, and the way she was going on about questioning everyone using veritaserum means she would have used that before they were told about Voldemort.'

'She would make sure they were trustworthy.'

'Even though I'd rather stay here with you, we better go.'

'Yeah, we should and we can get Dobby to bring us here later.'

The following morning, Harry got a note telling him to go to the headmaster's office. When he got there he saw not only the headmaster but Sirius along with Tonks. Harry had to act like he didn't know Tonks.

When they were ready to go, Harry wasn't surprised that Dumbledore was going with them. They didn't take the floo, Dumbledore made a port key that would take them to the atrium in the ministry.

Sirius grabbed Harry as he landed to stop him falling, 'Thanks Sirius. I don't like port key's.'

'You'll get used to them.'

'Professor, Mr Black, Mr Potter, if you will follow me,' Amelia said then had Tonks follow to make sure no one caused any problems.

Harry saw a person in deep blue robes, robes that covered the face. Harry knew it was an unspeakable he just never saw one before. No one spoke, they just made their way to the death chamber.

'Do they always talk?' Harry asked as he stared at the death veil.

'You can hear the voices Mr. Potter?'

'Um, yeah, I can't quite make out what they are saying, but I know they are talking. Maybe it's a different language.'

'It's very rare for anyone to hear the voices, only one unspeakable can. It takes training which by the time the training is finished you can understand them.'

'Oh, okay, at least I know it's real and I'm not crazy.'

'No, you just have a rare gift. Now how about we do this so the Dark Lord Voldemort is finally finished?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded then stared at the other unspeakable who had a bundle in his arms, 'Can he talk or move?'

'He has been silenced and put in a full body bind. We did not want to hear anything he had to say,' the unspeakable walked towards Harry then held out the bundle.

Harry took the bundle in his arms, 'I hope you burn in hell,' Harry glared.

'He will pup,' Sirius moved Harry towards the veil, 'Do it Harry, for your parent's and for all the other people he killed.'

'For mum and dad,' Harry didn't hesitate, he just tossed Voldemort through the veil. There was a loud piercing scream, then silence. Harry turned and everyone saw tears falling down his face, 'You're sure he can't return?'

'We're positive Mr Potter.'

Harry moved to Sirius and hugged him, 'Let's hope it means mum and dad, along with the others can rest in peace.'

'They will pup. It's over.'

'Sirius, take Harry home for a while. I believe you two need some time alone,' Albus said.

'Thanks Albus. Come on pup.'

Harry began to walk then turned back, 'Thank you.'

The unspeakables along with Madam Bones nodded but they gave Harry a small bow. They watched as Sirius led Harry Potter out of the department of mysteries before they finally took their last look at the veil. It was finally over, now they just hoped another dark wizard didn't turn up. If another did turn up they would be ready.

Over the next few weeks many people had been shocked to learn that all the marked death eaters died. It took weeks for them to die, the longest was Bellatrix Lestrange who held out for five weeks. The healers that examined the bodies said their magic and life was slowly drained out of them, but they could not explain why. It seems that the dark mark linked their magical core and life force to Voldemort. He may have gone through the veil but he tried draining all his death eaters in the hope he could return, he never did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Megan and Harry married the moment they were both sixteen, surprising everyone. Some believed they were too young, but nothing anyone said could change their minds. Megan moved into Crescent fields, but the young couple had part of the manor to themselves while Sirius and Remus used the other part of the manor.

It took Remus three years before he finally married Tonks. Teddy was born nine months later.

Sirius surprised everyone when he announced his engagement to Septima Sinistra, they married a few months later. What surprised Sirius was when his wife told him she was expecting their first child. Sirius always believed he would never father a child due to his years in Azkaban.

Harry and Megan went on to become healers, both of them would work tirelessly to help those like the Longbottom's. It took ten years of constant experimenting before they found a way to bring Frank and Alice back. They would never be able to work again but they could at least have a good life with their son.

Ginny Weasley did give up on Harry and went on to join the Hollyhead Harpies. She was a chaser but was able to take seeker if the Harpies seeker was ever taken out. After three years of training she ended up dating Dean Thomas, then later marrying. Dean went on to become a well-known artist.

Hermione and Ron married a year after leaving Hogwarts. No matter what Molly Weasley tried, Hermione would not be a stay home wife or mother. She got a job at the ministry, helping make laws that would not be prejudice in anyway. Ron went on to play for the Chudley Cannons as their keeper. The team did rise from the bottom of the ladder but they never ended up as one of the top teams. Hermione and Ron divorced five years later. Ron kept telling Hermione that it was time for her to leave work and have children. Hermione told Ron that she planned to work for at least another ten years before even considering having children. Finally they realised they just wanted different things from their marriage so divorcing was the most sensible thing to do. Ron went on to marry Lavender Brown, they ended up with nine children. Hermione married Justin Flinch Fletchly and after working for another ten years Hermione decided it was time to have a family. They had four children.

Neville went on to marry Hannah Abbott. Neville bought a nursery filled with not only plants to use in potions, but any type of flower or tree that people may want in their garden. Many apothecary's from around the world bought from Neville as he just seemed to grow the best plants. Hannah worked at the ministry until she got pregnant with the first of five Longbottom children.

Susan Bones went on to become an auror. She ended up dating and later marrying her auror partner and had four children.

Hogwarts saw many changes, one was the sorting was stopped. The children now housed and had classes by year. It took a while but eventually the rivalry stopped. They still played quidditch but the teams were now worked out for junior and senior and four teams for each. It gave more students a chance to play. The kept the founders names by having open common rooms named after the founders. The following years saw more and more children attending Hogwarts. Since the war with Grindelwald and Voldemort, their numbers dropped. Now they had more children attending Hogwarts than ever before.

Albus Dumbledore remained headmaster until he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of one hundred and fifty seven. He was buried in a white marble tomb that sat on the grounds of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall ended up headmistress.

Over the years people stopped staring at Harry especially since his scar was finally gone thanks to muggle plastic surgery. He was now known as a great healer and not the boy who lived. Megan decided it was time to have a family, she presented Harry with twin boys. She gave birth to twin girls next and most believed that would be the end, but Megan went on to have another three sets of twins. There were ten potter children. All the girls all had Megan's hair but Harry's green eyes where the boys were a mixture of both their parent's.

As Harry and Megan sat outside on a warm night watching their children playing in the swimming pool, their thoughts drifted back to when they decided to return to the past. After seeing all the deaths and torture, and knowing that everyone would be living under Voldemort's reign, they knew they either stayed in hiding, forever, or they do something about it.

When they searched the tunnels that they hid in, they were lucky to come across the hidden trapdoor that lead to the department of mysteries. Since it was muggles who used those tunnels it was only protected so muggles couldn't see the door.

Harry and Megan used the cloaks then snuck through the trapdoor. They hoped going in of a night that it would be empty, it was. It gave them time to search, not just for information but for also things like books so they could keep learning, they also took any food that could help.

When they found the time turners that were different from the one that Hermione used, they took one, and copied the information on the time turner. They also took a time turner that was identical to the one Hermione had used in their third year at Hogwarts.

At first they thought it might help them survive but also help save other people. They knew they had to study the time turner and they had to find out why it was different. The one Hermione had would take her back an hour for each turn. After reading the information, they found out these other time turners would take you back a year for each turn. That was when they began talking about trying to change the past.

They knew it was a risk, returning to the past. Both wanted to return to a time where they could save their parent's. After a lot of studying, they realised their souls would return to their bodies of how old they were. If they went to their past bodies when their parent's were alive, they would be babies and unable to help. They realised their dreams of saving their families would have to remain just that, a dream. After a lot of discussions, they decided to return when things began to get worse for the people in the magical world. It all started when Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire, which is when Voldemort returned.

It took them a year of studying their memories of everything that happened during that year and the following years to get the information they needed. They spoke, they made plans, they made back up plans and they had lists of things they had to do. And some of those things were murder. With how their lives had been like over the years since Voldemort returned, both had fought and killed. They didn't like to kill but they knew there were some that were just too sadistic and dangerous to remain alive. They hardened themselves so they could do what they needed in the hope they could survive. Having the chance to return to the past gave them hope that they will survive but also help others survive and have the lives they dreamed of.

Now as they sat watching their children, they knew what they did was right. It was hard on both of them. Both suffered from nightmares when they first returned. But with the peaceful world they helped create, became peaceful for them. Their hearts, minds, bodies and souls were finally at peace. Seeing their children healthy and happy reinforced their belief that what they did was right, not just for them, but for the wizarding world.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
